Prince of Sun
by amiedu13
Summary: Un prince disparu, un roi détroné, un pays plongé dans les ténèbres. Le pays du feu pourra t-il retrouvé cet air de paix? Le nouveau roi sera t-il arrêté? Le prince retrouvé? Le destin du pays est de ne jamais redevenir comme avant. Le prince sera t-il capable de briser le destin et de ramener la paix?
1. Prologue

Un roi et une régnaient sur le pays du feu, où la magie étaient partout. La reine donna un jour naissance à un beau prince, il grandit dans une atmosphère de paix et de sérénité constante. Il était d'une douceur et d'une innocence pure. Mais le jour du troisième anniversaire du prince, une horrible chose arriva :

Le prince s'étant endormi dans la soirée dormait dans sa chambre. Le roi et ses plus proche amis, qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bal, ressentirent tous un horrible sentiment. Des pleurs se mirent alors à raisonner dans le palais avant de se stopper brutalement. Le roi se précipita dans la chambre de son fils. Mais lorsqu'il y entra, il était déjà trop tard. Il n'y avait rien, la seule preuve de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt était la fenêtre ouverte qui laisser pénétrer l'air froid. Mais le roi, qui était connu pour un puissant mage, pouvait sentir une énergie terrifiante, presque... démoniaque.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle était tombée : le prince avait été recherches avaient déjà commencé la veille, tous souhaitant que leur précieux prince leur soit rendu. Mais ne souhaitaient pas le bonheur de la famille royale. Un comte qui avait une haine profonde envers le roi se rendit au palais pour soi-disant '' aider le roi a faire le deuil ''. Mais il ne fit rien de tel. Bien au contraire. Il vint au palais et détrôna le roi. Il l'envoya, lui et la reine, en prison. Et il fit ces horribles gestes car '' une personne qui ne peut même pas accepter la disparition d'un enfant n'a aucun droit de gouverner un pays '' comme il disait lui-même. Il monta donc au pouvoir et devint le nouveau roi. Mais il n'apporta aucune bonne chose au pays. Il envoyai des dizaines d'escadrons pour tenter d'assiéger les pays voisins. Le pays ,qui depuis le début du règne de l'ancien roi était en paix, était maintenant constamment plongé dans des guerres sanglantes. Et lorsque les soldats manquèrent, ce fut au tour des villageois d'être envoyés en guerres. Mais les villageois n'étaient pas entraîner, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de décès au combat. Certains perdirent leur père, d'autre leur frères ou leur mari. Mais le nouveau roi se fichait bien de tout cela : il ne voulait qu'argent et pouvoirs. Le roi ne portait aucune attention au peuple, peu lui importait tant qu'il jouissait de sa richesse.

Le peuple perdait tout espoir . Mais chez les mages, au plus profond des guildes, une rumeur circulait : le prince serait en vie. Il vivrait en ignorant qui il est. Alors, ceux qui souhaitaient ramener la paix le recherchèrent, n'abandonnant jamais. Mais cette nouvelle arriva bien au oreilles du nouveau roi qui fut fou de colère de savoir qu'un héritier direct au trône était en vie. Si le peuple venait a trop y croire, il risquerait de se rebeller ! Et donc de mettre fin au règne de terreur du nouveau roi ! Pour empêcher, le nouveau roi envoya ses soldats partout dans le pays et leur ordonna de tuer tout enfant pouvant être le prince.

Le suite de cette histoire n'est pas écrite. Mais nous pouvons la découvrirent ensemble, si vous le souhaitez...


	2. Chap 2: étrange poursuite

_**Etrange poursuite**_

_Nous nous trouvons dans la forêt de Kio près du village de Tsuki no Uta dans le pays du feu._

Un garçon courait, du sang s'écoulant d'une coupure sur sa joue droite. Dans ses yeux l'on pouvait voir un courage sans borne, mais aussi autre chose : de la peur.

Au bout d'un moment l'enfant s'arrêta devant une maison abandonnée, où il se cacha sans faire le moindre bruit.

A peine était-il caché que deux hommes portant une cape aussi rouge que le sang arrivèrent.

«Où est passé ce fichu gamin?» La colère et l'exaspération se lisaient dans la voix voix du premier homme.

«Si je le retrouve, je le tue.» C'était le second homme qui avait parlait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de pitié dans sa voix, il était donc simple de savoir qu'il le ferait.

Le garçon qui était encore caché en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible fut pétrifier par cette, pourtant si simple, phrase.

«Tais-toi idiot! On doit le ramener vivant! Et tu sais bien que le roi veut s'occuper de lui lui-même!»

Le premier homme avait dis cette phrase avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

«Mais...» L'homme (c'est le second) n'osait pas terminer sa phrase.

«Mais quoi» La voix de son acolyte (premier homme) était fortement irritée.

«Mais si ont s'est trompés... si c'est pas lui... si ce gamin n'est pas l'hé...» L'homme (le second) n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrases car son coéquipier l'avait couper.

«Tais-toi! Et si quelqu'un t'avait entendus t'y penses a ça? Mais bon pour une fois t'as raisons, si ce gamin n'est pas celui qu'on cherche on est mort.» L'homme avait murmuré le dernier mot.

«Alors on fait quoi?» L'homme semblait effrayé a l'idée de devoir affronté la colère du roi.

«On rentre au palais et on essaye de trouver le plus d'info possible sur ce gamin»

A peine cette phrase fut elle prononcée que les deux hommes partirent sans se retourner. Le garçon put enfin sortir de sa cachette en laissant s'échapper un soupire de soulagement.

«C'est pas passé loin! Bon je vais aller rejoindre Hikari-chan et Yami-kun!» La voix du garçon était joyeuse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sur ce le garçon se dirigea vers le village de Tsuki no Uta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amis**

_Le garçon arriva près d'une rivière où se trouvaient deux autres enfants._

«Yami-kun, Hikari-chan! Désolé d'être en retard; j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec des magiciens* du palais.» La voix de l'enfant était gênée.

Yami était un garçon de douze ans, avec des cheveux bleu aussi profond que la nuit et des yeux jaune saphir. Il était habillé d'un short noir et un t-shirt bleu ciel, et portait aux poignets des bracelets en argent. Un pendentif en cristal noir pendait à son cou.

Hikari était une fille de onze ans, ses cheveux sont d'un rouge égal au sang, ses yeux sont, tout comme Yami, jaunes saphir. Elle était habillée d'une jupe rouge et d'une chemise blanche (style écolière), à ses chevilles se trouvaient des bracelets d'argent (les mêmes que Yami). Un pendentif en cristal blanc pendait à son cou.

«Salut Naruto!» lancèrent les deux enfants.

Le dit Naruto était un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, ses pupilles était fendues comme celles des félins et des cicatrices faisant pensées à des moustaches de chats était présentes sur ses joues. Il était habillé d'un short noir avec une ceinture blanche, un t-shirt blanc où trônait au centre une spirale rouge. Il portait aux poignet gauche un bracelet d'or blanc et un bracelet d'or noir pour le poignet droit. Un pendentif cristal bleu où se trouvait enfermée une plume rouge.

«Naruto, lorsque tu dis problèmes ça veut dire quoi?» La voix de la seule du groupe d'enfants était tremblante, voir effrayée.

«J'étais en train de jouer un tour à un vieux chasseur, lorsqu'il m'ont vu et ont commencé à me poursuivre. Y'en à même un qui m'a blessé.» Finit Naruto en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa coupure.

Hikari et Yami se regardèrent soulagés. «Je vais à la rivière attraper du poisson» Sur ces mot Naruto s'en alla vers la dite rivière.

Bon au moins il va bien! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Yami?» La jeune fille se retourna vers le garçon et remarqua qu'il avait les points serrait si fort qu'il en saignait.

«Yami...» Hikari ne savait pas quoi dire, elle comprenait Yami. Après tout elle aussi ne voulait pas que _ça _arrive, car si _ça _arrive Naruto souffrira énormément.

«Je ne laisserais pas _ça_ arriver» Yami l'avait dit comme si il avait deviné les pensées d'Hikari.

Mais Yami et Hikari n'avait pas remarqués l'ombre qui les regardaient eux et Naruto avec un large sourire:

«Je vous ais enfin retrouvé petit démon...»

_**à suivre**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami, Hikari...**

**Chapitre 4: Yami, Hikari...**

_Naruto ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui était arriver avec les soldats, Hikari et Yami quant a eux étaient préoccupés par quelque chose._

Naruto avait une mauvaise impression, comme si on observer ces moindre faits et gestes. Il aurait pu en parlait aux autres mais il ne voulait pas les inquiétés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il décida d'aller à la rivière, où il vit ces deux amis en train de parler. Remarquant leurs expressions durs, il décida de les espionner pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

«Il est en danger, bon sang! Yami!» Hikari avait criée, cela surprit Naruto qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

«Je sais...» Yami tremblait, il ne savait quoi pas dire, il hésité sur les mots... en clair il était complètement perdu. Ce fait surpris encore plus Naruto qui depuis qu'il connaissait Yami ne l'avait vu hésité comme cela que lorsque lui ou Hikari étaient concernés.

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!» Hikari avait de nouveau criée.

_«De qui parlent-t-ils?»_ Naruto ne le savait pas, mais au fond de lui une peur grandissait petit à petit.

Yami soupira avant de se lever et de s'en aller suivit de près par Hikari.

Naruto sortit dès qu'ils furent partis, il s'assit sur une pierre et se laissa emporter dans ces pensées.

_«De qui parlaient-t-ils?»_ Cette question l'énervait autaut qu'elle l'inquiétait.

Une boule se formait peu à peu dans sa gorge. Ces pensées dérivèrent vers des questions qui concernaient pour certaines son existence elle même.

_«Qui suis-je vraiment? Qui sont mes parents? D'où est-ce que je vient? Pourquoi ai-je été abandonné? Y a t-il quelque part quelqu'un qui m'attend? Je veux le savoir à tout prix!»_

Sans que Naruto ne l'ait remarqué la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il décida de retourner à l'orphelinat pour ne pas inquiété ces deux amis.

Mais plus il s'approchait de l'orphelinat, plus la boule dans sa gorge grandissait.

Et lorsqu'il fut enfin devant l'orphelinat il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

«Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?!» Naruto tremblait, ses genoux ne le supportant plus il tomba. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

«Yami! Hikari!» Ne pouvant plus les retenir, il fondit en larme.

Devant lui les murs, le sol... tout était taché de sang, tout était devenu pourpre.

Les corps de deux enfants mutilés à mort se trouvaient à terre...

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rencontre**

_Rencontre_

Naruto ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Que c'était-il passé? Qui avait fait ça? Il finit par se lever et s'approcha des corps de ses amis, se penchant il récupéra leurs colliers.

Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de se mettre en route vers le village... Lorsqu'il fut propulser sur le côté. Des couteaux se plantèrent à l'endroit à l'endroit où il était une seconde plus tôt.

Il leva la tête pour voir qui l'avait sauvé et vit...un loup!? Il n'eus pas le temps de se questionner car une ombre fila vers lui et l'attrapa avant qu'un couteau ne l'effleure. Le blond ne put voir le visage de l'inconnu, étant donné qu'à peine put il toucher le sol l'inconnu avait disparu. Naruto resta là essayant de comprendre ce qui se passer, mais n'y arrivant pas il abandonna.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

«T'as rien gamin» c'était le sauveur du blond qui avait parlé.

Naruto leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, cette personne lui demandé si il allait bien? Parce que vous iriez bien vous après avoir trouvé vos deux seuls amis mort! Et qu'après cela on est essayer de vous tué! Les larmes commençant à lui montées aux yeux il détourna la tête.

«Quel idiot je fait, c'est impossible que tu aille bie...»

L'inconnu ne put finir sa phrase car l'enfant le coupa:

«Qui?» La froideur dans la voix de l'enfant en aurait fait trembler plus d'un.

«Hein?...» Fut la saule réponse qu'il eut à sa question pourtant si simple.

«Qui a fait?» Le garçon allait de nouveau fondre en larmes.

«La personne qui t'espionner jusqu'à présent, je ne peut te dire son nom étant donner que je ne le connaît pas.» L'inconnu semblait désolé pour cet enfant qui se retrouver seul .

Naruto ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes, l'inconnu le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforté.

«Gamin... et si tu venait avec moi?»

Surpris, Naruto le regarda.

«Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais venir avec vous? Je vous connaît même pas!»

«Pourtant nous nous somme déjà rencontrés, Naruto Mais bon tu n'était même pas âgé de trois ans, alors c'est normal que tu m'est oublié!» L'inconnu se mit à rire, alors que Naruto le regardait.

«Qui vous êtes et comment vous connaissez mon nom?!» Naruto ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui lui arrivait.

«Je connais ton nom car je t'ai déjà rencontré Naruto. Et je m'appelle Kakashi...Kakashi Hatake.»

Alors qu'il disait ces mots Kakashi retira sa capuche permettant à Naruto de le détailler. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, ses cheveux sont gris/argenté, il porte un bandeau qui cache son œil gauche. Son œil droit est noir.

«Naruto, je te repose la question veut-tu venir avec moi?»

A suivre...

L'URL de ce chapitre est:


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions**

Chapitre 6:

«Alors, tu viens avec moi?»

Naruto regarda Kakashi sans savoir quoi faire. Il disait le connaître et Naruto avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Mais comment c'est possible!? Le blond soupira voulant remettre ses pensées en ordre.

«Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous dites est vrai.» Naruto avait l'impression de se mentir à lui même en disant cette phrase, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Kakashi regarda le plus jeune, ce garçon était vraiment borné... comme sa mère. Cette pensée le fit sourire derrière son masque mais cela ne se vit pas. L'argenté se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait faite, laissait Naruto ici voudrait dire la brisée et ça il ne le fera jamais. Il ne brisera pas cette promesse! Il ne prouver à Naruto qu'il ne mentait pas, peu importe le moyen! Une idée lui vint soudain, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour cette idée, il demanda au blond:

«Tu veux une preuve?»

Le garçon le regarda et finit par hocher la tête en réponse.

Kakashi sortit de sa poche un pendentif en cristal gris et le lui tendit. Naruto le prit hésitant et constata avec surprise que le collier était le même que le sien. A part la couleur et le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de plume c'était le même.

«Comment?»Naruto était stupéfait, il allait souvent en ville et n'avait jamais vu de collier ressemblant tant au sien! Même ceux d'Hikari et Yami était différent!

Kakashi voyant la surprise du blond se mit à parler veillant a être écouter:

«Ton père a donné un collier comme celui-ci à toute les personnes en qui il faisait confiance» Kakashi regarda le garçon, allait-il le croire? Il l'espérait.

«Mon père? Mais... qui?» les yeux de Naruto n'étaient pas visible lorsqu'il dit cette phrase.

«Hein?» Fut la réponse de l'argenté.

«Qui sont ils? Qui sont mes parents?!» Naruto avait levé la tête vers Kakashi, dévoilant des yeux fort, ayant supportés douleur, solitude et peur.

Kakashi fut surprit de voir de telles yeux sur ce visage si enfantin. Qu'avait il vécu pour avoir ce regard que portait tant de guerriers dont les mains étaient tachées de sang?

«Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te dire... pas encore du moins.» Kakashi était vraiment désolé, il savait ce que c'était d'être orphelin, d'être seul.

«Pourquoi?» Il pouvait lui donner une réponse à cette question qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Alors pourquoi?! Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire?!

«Pour te protéger» La voix de Kakashi était dure, froide et... triste?

«Me... protéger» Le protéger? Mais de quoi?

Kakashi regarda le blond, il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il était dans un orphelinat. Ca l'arrangeait, car il n'aurait pas su répondre.

«Pourquoi j'étais ici? Dans cet orphelinat?» Naruto ne comprenait plus rien.

«Naruto... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais ici. En fait je ne l'ai découvert il y a peu.» Kakashi guetta la réaction du blond, voyant qu'il allait posé une question il continua: «Qui t'as emmener ici? J'en sais rien. Mais cette personne est surement celle qui t'as enlevé.» Kakashi ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'après avoir finit sa phrase.

Naruto le regarda incrédule.

«J'ai été enlevé?» Une peur grandissait en lui.

«Oui... peu de temps après tes trois ans» Kakashi souhaita de tout son être que le garçon arrête avec ses questions.

«Mais... qui m'a enlevé?» Le blond n'était pas de son avi!

«Je ne sais pas. Mais la personne qui t'as enlevé ne te voulait aucun bien. » Kakashi ne pouvait lui en dire plus, pas encore.

«Je...» _Qu'est_ _que je_ _doit faire? _Naruto le regarda, bizarrement il voulait lui faire confiance. Mais un doute c'était apposé en lui, comment savoir si il disait vrai? «Vous me mentez peut être.» Naruto eu encore l'impression de se mentir à lui même.

«Naruto... Tu es donc décidé à ne pas me croire? Autant t'en rendre une partie.»

«Hein?» Naruto ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Kakashi avait posé la main sur son front, une lumière l'avait aveuglé et il s'était sentit dériver vers une partie de son esprit qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue.

_A suivre..._

Ce chapitre provient de Les fanfictions (fanfic ou fanfiction) de Fanfic FR

L'URL de ce chapitre est:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: souvenir+réponse

_Flash-back on_

Un garçon de deux ans était là assis dans une chambre décorée de doré et de rouge. Assit sur son lit, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

L'enfant avait de cheveux blond en bataille, de grands yeux bleu éclatants de vie et de joie... avec une pointe d'agacement? Dans ces bras se trouvait une peluche de renard a neuf queue. Le jeune enfant fixait la porte en mâchouillant une des oreilles de la peluche. Il semblait prêt à s'en aller, mais se retenait.

«...retard...» (en retard, a deux ans on parle pas bien)

L'enfant ,agacé, finit par se levé et se dirigea vers la porte. Sauf qu'il a deux ans et qu'il sait à peine marcher. Au final à peine eu-t-il fait un mètre qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme aux cheveux roux entra dans la chambre. Voyant l'enfant à terre avec les larme aux yeux, elle se précipita vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

«Tout va bien maintenant, mon bébé. C'est bon, ne pleure plus. Maman est là.» La femme, qui semblait être sa mère, berça le garçon.

«Maman.» Le garçon blond finit par s'arrêter de pleurer et se mit a regardé autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

«Qu'est-qu'il y a mon bébé?» La rousse regarda son fils, attendant une réponse.

«Kyu... Kyu...» Répondit le petit en continuant à chercher du regard.

«Ce pourrait-il que ce soit cette peluche qu'il cherche?»

Le petit releva la tête au son de cette voix inconnue. Il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qui lui tendait sa peluche.

«Kyu! Merci!» Le petit blond récupéra sa peluche , avant de lever les yeux vers celui qui avait retrouvé son précieux doudou. «Qui?» Dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

«Je te présente Kakashi Hatake, il est l'élève de ton père.» dit la femme rousse.

«Papa?» Le jeune enfant fut surpris. Cette personne? L'élève de son père?

La rousse hocha la tête et regarda son fils. Il semblait troublé par Kakashi. Le garçon tendit les bras vers l'argenté, le surprenant au passage. Kakashi regarda la rousse, hésitant et pas du tout sûr de lui. La rousse rigola avant d'hocher. Kakashi pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de murmurer:

«Heureux de te rencontré, Naruto»

_Flash-back off_

Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience il faisait nuit. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua avec surprise que la cape de Kakashi lui avait servit de couverture.

«Tu es réveillé?» C'était Kakashi qui avait parlé. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas sa cape, Naruto put détailler ses habilles: Il portait un t-shirt gris sans manche, un pantalon noir et le pendentif gris était à son cou. Mais ce qui intrigua Naruto fut le bandeau qu'il portait à son bras gauche.

«Oui...» Mais à peine Naruto eu-t-il parlé qu'un horrible mal de tête le prit. Posant ces mains sur sa tête, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Kakashi, le remarquant, alla fouillé dans un sac et tendit des pilules à Naruto.

«Ca devrait stopper ton mal de tête.» Lui dit-il, Naruto fit confiance à l'argenté et avala les pilules.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, qui parurent être une éternité pour notre cher Kakashi.

_Est-ce que ça a marché? Est-ce qu'il me croit? Si il ne me croit pas, que suis-je sensé faire?_

Kakashi avait peur. Peur de briser une promesse. Mais la phrase que dit Naruto lui faut prouver qu'il n'y avait pas a s'inquiéter.

«Je vous croit. Mais... ce que j'ai vu c'était ma mémoire?»

Kakashi regarda le blond avant d'hocher la tête.

«Alors, tu viens avec moi?»

«Oui»

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus au personnes qui lisent cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne l'avoir poster que maintenant, mais j'ai été malade tout la semaine dernière alors... ^^'. N'hésitez à critiquer, j'accepte toutes les remarques!


	8. Chapter 8

Le manga naruto ne m'appartient. Seule l'idée de cette histoire est à moi, ainsi que les personnages de Yami et Hikari.

**Chapitre 8: Explication**

Le silence qui s'était apposé depuis la réponse de Naruto devenait de plus en plus pesant. Kakashi fixant le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui ne se voyait pas à cause de son masque.

«Il va falloir te trouver de nouveaux vêtements.» Kakashi avait profité du silence pour détaillé la tenue de l'enfant et en était venue à une conclusion.

«Pourquoi?» Naruto ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ses vêtements?

«Ils ne sont pas appropriés au combat»

«Hein?... Attends! Tu as bien dit combat?» Naruto avait un petit problème: il ne savait pas se battre.

Kakashi laissa planer sur eux un silence, il regarda Naruto pendant quelques secondes. Avant de briser le silence:

«Naruto... Quel est ton rêve?»

«Mon rêve?... Je voudrais amener la paix. Depuis que je suis tout petit, des personnes de mon villages sont envoyés de forces à la guerre et ne reviennent jamais. Des enfants perdent un de leur parent tous les jours; et il y en a de plus en plus qui rentrent dans l'orphelinat. Et comme si ça ne nous suffisait pas, le roi nous prend notre nourriture! Des dizaines de personnes meurent chaque mois de faim. … Je veux stopper cela. Je veux stopper le roi. Je veux pouvoir protéger mes amis.»

«Penses-tu être assez fort pour renverser le roi?» Kakashi souriait, ce gamin était bon et juste.

«Non... Je ne suis pas assez fort... Mais je le deviendrez! Je ramènerez la paix!» Les yeux de Naruto brillait d'une volonté sans faille.

«Gamin, et si je te proposai de devenir un mage?»

«Mage...?» Naruto n'y avait jamais pensé. Lui? Mage?

«Veux-tu rejoindre la guilde de Konoha?» Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit, connaissant déjà la réponse du plus jeune.

«Bien sur que je veux!» Naruto s'était levé d'un bond et se trouvait maintenant devant Kakashi.

«Je vois... Mais d'abord...» Kakashi regarda Naruto de la tête au pied lui fesant comprendre sa requête.

«D'accord... Mais demain!» le jeune garçon soupira, demain allé être une longue journée.

Au final, Naruto et Kakashi passèrent la journée dans un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtement pour combattant. Lorsqu'enfin Naruto trouva la tenue appropriée:

Un haut beige à manche longues avec une ceinture verte claire à la taille. Un pantalon vert foncé avec une seconde ceinture qui tombée un peu. Des chaussure marrons avec des lacets, et une de gants de même couleur. Le tout recouvert par une cape qui lui en dessous des genoux. A sont oreille droite, une boucle d'oreille qui était en fait son cristal qu'il avait customiser. Un bandeau rouge à son front, piégeant plusieurs mèches blondes. Autour de son cou, des lunettes (le même style que celle des aviateurs).

Ayant enfin une tenue adéquate, ils se mirent en marche pendant deux ou trois heures. Naruto et Kakshi en profitèrent pour discuter :

«En fait, on va où?» Demanda un petit blond qui commençait à fatiguer.

Kakashi se retourna pour lui faire face, Naruto put deviner qu'il sourait.

«A la guilde de Konoha, bien sur!»

«En fait, qu'est-ce que c'est comme guilde Konoha?» En vérité Naruto ne savait que très peu de chose sur les guildes et leurs membres.

«Je vais te faire un résumé de ce qu'il faut que tu saches»

Kakashi s'était arrêté et faisait signe au blond de s'asseoir.

«Alors... Commençons par les cinq grandes guildes. Tu dois savoir que chaque guildes apparient à un pays.

-D'abord il y a Konoha, la guilde cachée de la feuille qui appartient au Pays du Feu.

-Après il y a Suna, la guilde cachée du sable qui appartient au Pays du Vent.

-En troisième, il y a Kiri, la guilde cachée de la brume qui appartient au Pays de l'Eau.

-En quatrième Kumo, la guilde cachée des nuages qui appartient au Pays de la Foudre.

-Et en cinquième Iwa, la guilde cachée des roches qui appartient au Pays de la Terre.

Tu as compris?»

Naruto hocha la tête en réponse, Kakashi le regarda avant de continuer:

«Après cela, il y a les grades:

-GENIN, mages fraîchement nommés et qui ne savent, normalement, pas utilisé la magie.

-CHUNIN, mages connaissant les bases de la magie et possédant des technique de niveau moyen.

-JOUNIN, mages possédant des technique de niveaux élevés. Ils doivent aussi avoir une ou deux technique leurs étant propres. En atteignant ce grade, un mage peut devenir sensei et avoir à sa charge une équipe de trois genin. … Juste pour que tu saches, je suis JUNIN mais je n'ai aucune équipe à ma charge.

Bon continuons: -Les ANBU, mages faisant parties des forces spécial et possédant des techniques de niveaux supérieur. Ils veillent à la sécurité de la guilde jour et nuit.

-Il y a les SANIN, mais juste trois mages ont atteint ce grade, qui est plus un titre en fait.

Et après le grade le plus élevé:

-Le grade de Kage. Ils sont les mages les plus puissant des cinq grandes guildes. Le Hokage pour Konoha, le Kazekage pour Suna, le Mizukage pour Kiri, le Raikage pour Kumo et le Tsuchikage pour Iwa.»

Naruto réfléchit avant de demander:

«Si j'ai bien compris, moi je suis genin?»

Kakashi secoua la tête:

«Non, tu es encore un peu jeune pour être genin. Si je ne me trompe pas , tu as neuf ans?»

Naruto hocha la tête:

«Bientôt dix.»

«Je vois... Naruto, lorsque nous arriverons je t'inscrirait à l'cadémie. Tu y apprendras des choses qui te seront forte utiles. Tu y resteras jusqu'au prochain examen genin qui se déroulera dans trois mois, compris?»

«Oui» Naruto était tellement heureux, dans trois mois il deviendra mage!

«Maintenant dors, tu es épuisé.»

Naruto acquiesça avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Et pour rattraper mon retard, deux chaps la même jour! ^^ Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait!


	9. Chap 9: Histoire d'un hokage

Chapitre 9: l'histoire d'un hokage

POV Naruto

«Naruto!»

«Naruto. Allez, réveille-toi !»

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermés brutalement, le soleil m'ayant aveuglé. Je rouvris les yeux et remarqué que j'étais sur le dos de Kakashi. Il faisait jour et... Attendez! On était plus eu même endroit! Ce pourrait-il que... Kakashi m'ai porté toute la nuit?

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, il me dit: «Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi léger qu'une plume.»

Je soupirai. J'avais fini par m'habituer à ''l'épouvantail'' comme je l'appelait. Il avait toujours l'air endormi! Même si... Il m'intriguait. Je pouvais sentir une aura protectrice autour de lui. Et mon instinct me disait de lui faire confiance... Mais... J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Il me stoppa soudainement dans mes réflexions: «On est arrivé»

Je levais la tête et... Ouah! Devant moi se trouvait de grandes portes! Je pouvais discernés des bâtiments derrière elles.

«C'est... C'est la guilde de Konoha?!» Je n'en revenais pas les yeux... c'était immense!

«Oui. Je n'ai pas dût te le dire mais les guildes sont souvent comparées a des villages.»

Il me regarda avant de se remettre en route, je me dépêcha de le rattrapé. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes aux portes, je remarqua qu'elles étaient gardées. Un garde se mit à discuter avec Kakashi sur le pourquoi il était partit sans sans prévenir. Pour toute réponse l'argenté me pointa du doigt. Le garde ne sembla pas comprendre. Lorsqu'une personne apparut devant moi, je recula surpris. L'homme me regarda pendant quelque secondes avant de se tourner vers Kakashi:

«L'Hokage vous demande.» fut ses seule parole avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuille. Cet homme avait bien dit que l'Hokage nous demander? L'Hokage... le mage le puissant du pays du feu. Je me demande quelle genre de personne c'est?

Kakashi me fit signe de le suivre. Je regardait autour de moi lorsque je leva les yeux. La guilde était surplombée d'une montagne dans laquelle était gravés des visages de pierre. Quatre exactement...

«C'est le mont Hokage»

Je regarda Kakashi, attendant plus d'information.

«Les visages qui y sont gravés sont ceux des Hokage. Le premier Hokage a fondait la guilde, il était un grand homme. Le second protégea la guilde toute sa vie. Le troisième est un homme sage, il fut le seinsei des trois sannin légendaires. Il est aussi l'actuel Hokage.»

Je le questionna alors: «Mais... il y a quatre Hokage. Qu'est-il arrivé au quatrième?»

Kakashi posa son regard sur moi, un regard étrange.

«Le quatrième était un homme juste, fort et respecté par tout les autres Kage. Le fait est était Hokage est incroyable.»

«Hein? Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait pas le droit d'être Hokage?» Je ne compris pas, le quatrième n'avait pas le droit d'être Hokage?

«En fait, le quatrième avait déjà un très grand rôle dans le pays.» Kakashi me sembla mélancolique à ses paroles.

«Un très grand rôle?» Quel rôle pouvait joué le quatrième avant d'être Hokage.

Kakashi s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Ces yeux était étrangement triste lorsqu'il me dit:

«Le quatrième était le roi du pays du feu.»

Ces paroles me troublèrent, l'ancien roi dans les histoires du gérants de l'orphelinat... Cet homme qu'il disait fort et près à tout pour son pays et sa famille. Cet homme était le quatrième Hokage?!

«Tu dois savoir que les guildes, bien que respectées, ne sont pas vu d'un bon oeil. Le roi était un prodige en magie. Mais lorsque le troisième le choisit comme successeur, les hauts placés entrèrent dans une colère folle. Ils avaient acceptaient qu'il entre dans la guilde, mais ne voulaient pas le laissaient devenir Hokage.» Il regardait le quatrième visage avec des yeux mélancoliques.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?» Cette personne que je considérait comme une héros, je voulaient connaître son histoire.

«Les hauts placés menacèrent de détruire la guilde. Le quatrième ne voulait pas ça, il leur dit qu'il acceptait de ne pas devenir Hokage si la guilde était placée sous la protection du pays. Les rois des pays voisin furent touché par une telle volonté envers la guilde. Ils se mirent du coté du quatrième. Mais ils n'étaient les seuls a avoir étaient touchés: les autres Kage et leurs guildes étaient pour qu'il devienne Hokage. Le peuple le souhaiter aussi, la guilde étant née pour protéger la nation. Les hauts placés avaient peut être beaucoup de pouvoir, mais pas assez pour ne pas écoutés le peuple. Le quatrième pût enfin devenir Hokage.»

Kakashi qui ne m'avait presque pas regardé porta son regard sur moi. Mais quelle fut sa surprise en me voyons, des étoiles dans les yeux.

«Il est incroyable! Je connaissait des histoires de lui en tant que roi, mais je ne savait pas qu'il c'était battu pour être Hokage... Il est tout simplement incroyable!» Cette personne, mon idole, mon héros... était tout simplement incroyable!

Kakashi me regardait, il semblait heureux. Soudain je me rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. J'allais lui en faire la remarque, mais j'y renonça en voyant un grand bâtiment devant moi. Je remarquer l'insigne du feu sur le bâtiment. Kakashi me dit de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte où kakashi toqua. Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un «Entrez» ne résonne.


	10. Chapter 10: un nouvel ami!

**Chapitre 10: Un nouvel ami**

Pov Naruto

Kakashi et moi entrâmes dans le bureau du Hokage. Je n'osa pas lever les yeux au début, il me fallut quelque instants pour enfin lever les yeux vers l'Hokage. Je fus surpris de constater que le Hokage était un vieil homme. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui parla:

«Je sais que je n'aurais pas dût partir de la guilde sans autorisation.» Kakashi était partit de la guilde sans l'autorisation du kage? J'ai du mal a y croire, mais maintenant que j'y pense... Kakashi est partit de la guilde pour me chercher, non? Je me sens un peu coupable...

«Je vois... Mais la prochaine fois viens au moins me dire pourquoi tu t'absentes.» L'Hokage soupira. Il sembla enfin remarquer ma présence. Son regard me détailla quelques secondes, avant de s'écarquiller et de se tourner vers Kakashi.

L'argenté hocha la tête avant de dire: «J'aimerais l'inscrire à l'académie.»

«Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.» L'Hokage chercha quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, avant de me tendre un dossier que je pris avec un peu d'hésitation.

«Remplis ce dossier avec Kakashi. Demain, lorsque tu iras pour la première fois à l'académie donne le à ton professeur.

J'hocha la tête. Je vis alors Kakshi se penchai en avant (un angle parfait de 45°!): «Si vous le permettez, nous allons disposer.»

Il me fit alors signe de le suivre, nous sortâmes alors du bureau.

«-On va où? demandais-je

-Tu n'as nul part où aller, non? Jusqu'à ce je te trouves un appartement, tu vivras chez moi.»

Nous marchâmes alors jusqu'à chez l'argenté. C'était une maison simple, ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Alors que nous venions d'entrés, Kakashi me prit le dossier des mains et le posa sur la table. «Autant s'en occuper maintenant.»

Kakashi marqua alors les réponses que je lui disait sur le questionnaire. Les question était assez normales: nom, prénom, date de naissance, famille...

_**Famille**_

Je me stoppais sur cette question, que répondre? Je ne connais pas le nom de mes parents... Selon Kakashi je les apprendrais en tant voulus.

Kakashi remarqua mon hésitation. Il barra le mot 'famille' pour le remplacer par 'tuteur'. Il marqua alors son nom dans la case. Je souris, Kakashi avait compris mon inquiétude. Je vis alors l'hésitation dans son regard alors qu'il regardait la case 'nom'. Je suis orphelin, je n'ai donc pas de nom de famille. C'est normal, non?

J'écarquillais les yeux quand je le vit marqué 'Hatake' dans cette case vide. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda: «Ca te va?»

J'hochai la tête, un sourire ornant mes lèvres. Quelqu'un me considérait comme un membre de sa famille! Les seules personnes à m'avoir jamais comme tel étaient Yami et Hikari... Mais maintenant ils ne sont plus là... J'ai eu peur d'être tous seul... Mais ça va... Parce que j'ai Kakashi, je le considère un peu comme un grand frère. Même si ça ne fait que quelques jours que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps... C'est un peu vrai...

Voilà comment se termina ma première journée à Konoha.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla tôt. J'en avais pris l'habitude quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, car même si nous sommes des enfants, nous devions travailler dans les champs qui entouraient le village. Surtout en cette période de famine. Je descendis donc en bas et remarquer, surpris, que Kakashi était déjà réveilla. Pourtant il n'était que cinq et demi.

«Déjà debout? A ton âge il faut dormir pour grandir.»

Je grommela, j'étais, il est vrai, un petit peu petit pour ma taille. Mais je détestai que l'on m'en fasse la remarque. A peine eu-je fini mon petit déjeuner que Kakashi me dit de le suivre car l'académie allait commencer. Zut! J'avais complètement oublié _ça_. J'avais peur...

Kakashi m'accompagna donc jusqu'à l'académie (je connais pas encore le village! Je suis arrivé la veille, après tout...). Nous allâmes jusqu'à une salle de classe, il me semble, il toqua à la porte et lorsqu'un 'entrez' résonna il ouvrit la porte et avança dans la pièce. Je le suivi alors dans la salle de classe. Il parla avec un homme qui me sembla être le professeur. Pendant ce temps là, je détaillé la classe des yeux, je remarqua alors les regards posés sur moi.

«-Tu crois qu'il vient de la guilde? Demanda une fille blonde, elle se trouvait au fond de la classe et avait murmurée sa phrase, mais mon ouï étant très développée je l'entendit clairement.

-Je pense pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Lui répondit une fille au cheveux rose, je me stoppa un instant sur ce détail, mais bon, on voit de tout dans le monde.

-T'as vu ces cicatrices? En dirait des moustache...» Mes cicatrices intéressaient quelqu'un? Est-ce si rare? J'allai continuer a contempler la classe quand je remarqua que Kakashi avait fini sa conversation et avait donné le dossier au professeur.

«Je vais te laisser» me dit Kakashi en disparaissant dans une tornade de feuille.

Le professeur se tourna vers moi et me dit «Bonjour, je suis Umino Iruka, le professeur de cette classe. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec tes camarades! Présentes toi à la classe, s'il te plait.» Il avait terminé sa phrase par un sourire, mais j'avais très bien remarqué que son sourire était faux...

Je souri en me tournant vers la classe avant de me présenter: «Je suis Naruto Hatake, j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous.»

Des murmures résonnairent dans la classe, Iruka demanda le silence. «Va t'assoir à coté de Sasuke.» Me dit-il avant de me montrer un garçon brun au fond de la classe. Alors que je marchait dans les rangs, mon intuition me dit que cette journée allait être mouvementée... _**Très**_mouvementée...

Les cours duraient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tout allait bien... Arg! J'en ai marre!

Le cours portait sur les différents grades de mages... sauf que Kakashi m'a déjà tout expliqué!

En plus le gars à côté de moi, comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah, oui... Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce qu'il est énervant!

_Diiiiiiinng_

«Vous pouvez aller déjeuner dehors, les cours reprendront plus tard» Nous dit Iruka-seinsei

Je suis surpris de voir qu'il est déjà midi, finalement les cours passent plus vite que se que je penser. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la cour. Je trouvais cette classe assez calme... ça me change de l'orphelinat. Je soupira, Yami et Hikari me manquaient. Assez normal, non? Vous aussi vous seriez triste si vous perdiez les personnes que vous considérez comme votre famille.

Un 'Kyaaaaaaaaa! Sasukeeeee-kun!' me tira de mes rêveries. Je me retourna pour voir l'Uchiwa entourée de fille. Je reconnu la blonde et la fille au cheveux rose bonbon. Ce gars semble avoir du succès , tu parles. Ce gars est un glaçon ambulant! J'ai essayé de lui parler en cours, mais il restait aussi silencieux qu'un tronc d'arbre!

Voulant à tout prix être au calme, je sortit vite de la classe et m'assis sous un arbre. J'avais super faim, mais comme j'allais être en retard je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer à manger. Un groupe de plusieurs élèves s'approcha de moi, la fille blonde et celle au cheveux rose bonbon étaient en tête.

«Bonjour, je suis Ino Yamanaka et c'est Sakura Haruno.» Présenta la blonde en désignant la rose.

«Vous connaissez déjà mon nom.» répondis-je

«Ca te va si on te pose certaines question.» me demanda Sakura.

«Bien sur!» dis-je en lui offrant un sourire, bien que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur...

Le groupe s'assit donc à mes cotés, je remarqua alors l'Uchiwa un peu plus loin. Il semblait suivre la conversation de loin. La première question fut posé par un garçon qui semblait a moitié endormi:

«Je suis Shikamaru et pour ma question: d'où tu viens?» Ce garçon est peu t'être endormi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais bien l'aimer.

«Je viens du village de Tsuki no Uta près de la forêt de Kyo.»

Un autre garçon avec un chien sur la tête me posa une autre question:

«Moi, c'est Kiba. Et je voudrais savoir: cet homme qui t'a amener à l'académie, c'est ton père? Il est un peu jeune et vous vous ressemblez pas du tout...»

Le mot 'père' ne fit qu'agrandir un vide en lui.

«Il n'est pas mon père mais mon tuteur.» dis-je en lui offrant un faux sourire, bizarrement mes faux sourire sont étrangement réels. Les seuls qui arrivaient a lire en moi étaient..._Hikari et Yami._ Personne n'y étaient arriver jamais arriver, je me demande... est-ce qu'ils vont lire en moi?

Le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, rien ne pourra les remplaçait. Jamais quelqu'un ne pourra lier un lien aussi puissant que celui qu'ils avaient avec moi. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

C'est alors que Sakura posa la question qui ne fit que me briser plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

«Mais dit moi, qui sont tes parents?»

Toutes traces de sourire disparut de mon visage, mes yeux furent caché par ma frange. Je me leva en disant:

«J'ai quelque chose à faire.»

Je me mis à courir et passa devant l'Uchiwa, je continua à courir pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière. Je me laissa tomber dans l'herbe et ramena mes genoux contre mon torse, n'essayant même pas de reprendre mon souffle. Je commença alors à pleurer, je laissèrent coulées mes larmes, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

«Pourquoi?»

Cette voix me surprit, je pensais être seul! J'allais essuyer mes larmes quand une main se posa sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher. Surpris, je leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir... Sasuke!?

«Qu'est que tu fais là, toi?» Demandais-je rageusement en essayant de libérer mon bras, mais Sasuke ne faisait que resserrer son emprise dessus.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as donné un faux sourire?» Il me demanda ça en me regardant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Tu t'en ais rendu compte? Mais comment? Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, alors pourquoi?»

Il lâcha mon bras, s'assit à coté de moi et me dit:

«Moi, je ne sais pas faire de faux sourire. Donc, je ne souris pas.»

Je le regarda, que voulait-il dire?

«Mon clan a été éradiqué par mon cousin. Ma seule raison de vivre est de le tuer.»

Sasuke avait vaincu une chose si horrible? Je comprend pourquoi il est si froid et distant. Mais vivre pour tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une vie.

«Qu'as tu vécu toi, pour cacher tes larme?»

Il ne me regardait pas, je baissa la tête. Je venais de le rencontré mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

«Je suis orphelin, je ne sais rien de mes parents. Mes deux seuls amis ont été tués. Les seuls personnes qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ont sues lire en moi. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais!»

Après que j'eus fini de parler, un silence s'imposa. Mes larmes avait finies de couler, je me sentais mieux. J'avais enfin put dire ce que je ressentais.

«On est pas si différents.»

La déclaration de Sasuke me surprit au plus au point.

«Ouais.» J'étais heureux, car quelqu'un me reconnaissait enfin.

Il me tendit alors un morceau de pain.

«Tu n'as pas manger, je me trompe?»

Je pris le morceau de pain on murmurant un 'merci'.

Nous continuâmes à parler et, à ma plus grande surprise, rire ensemble. Nous retournâmes en classe.

Après l'académie, Sasuke rentra chez lui et moi j'attendis Kakashi pendant _trente minutes._

Décidément cet épouvantail...

Je rentra donc, et tout se passa normalement. La seule chose différente de la veille fut peut être le repas:

Lorsque Kakashi me demanda comment c'était passé mon premier jour à l'académie, je lui répondit:

'Bien. Je me suis même fait un nouvel ami.'

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur: ce chapitre est dédié à supertinna16 pour la (le?) remercier d'avoir posté un com' à chacun de mes chapitres.

chap 11: démons à queues

Le lendemain matin, je sortie de la maison de Kakashi en courant. Derrière, l'argenté me suivait en souriant. Je m'arrêtais à une intersection regardant les trois rues tour à tour, je réfléchie. Kakashi rigola et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand je me remis à courir empruntant le chemin de gauche. Derrière moi, Kakashi écarquilla son seul œil visible et marcha un peu plus rapidement pour me rattraper. Quand à moi, je continua de courir jusqu'à me trouver devant l'académie. Kakashi, qui venait d'apparaitre à coté de moi, me parla alors:

«Naruto, tu t'es souvenu du chemin jusqu'à l'académie?»

«Oui, hier lorsque nous sommes venue j'ai regardais différents endroits devant lesquels nous sommes passés. Ce qui m'a permis de mémorisé le chemin.»

Kakashi me regarda surpris, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» lui demandais-je toujours troublais par le regard qu'il me lançais.

«Il est rare de voir des étudiants ayant ce genre de comportement.» me répondit-il

«Vraiment? C'est un peu un réflexe pour moi. Comme j'avais l'habitude d'aller dans forêt près de l'orphelinat, savoir mémoriser les détails de son environnement. Même les plus petit. Ca peut nous sauver la vie!»

«Tu en parles comme si ça t'avais déjà sauvé.» me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me sentit étrangement faible face à ce regard, je pouvais y voir de l'inquiétude. Je détournais les yeux, ne voulant pas parler de ça maintenant. C'était une partie douloureuse de mon passé, et j'espérais ne pas avoir à me le remémorais. C'était arrivé bien avant ma rencontre avec Yami et Hikari, les rencontrés avait changé ma vie à jamais.

«Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Mais sache qu'il y a des personnes qui seront toujours avec toi,, prêtes à t'aider.»

Ces mots résonnèrent en moi, me faisant ressentir bonheur et tristesse. Kakashi n'était pas le premier à me dire ces mots. Mais malgré cela, ils me rendaient heureux. Ils me rappelaient que des personnes sont mes cotés, que j'existe vraiment. Ils me donnent _une raison _d'exister.

«D'accord.» Lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire dans j'ai le secret.

«Je viendrai te chercher à la fin de la journée.»

Je le salua, avant d'entrer en classe. Iruka nous salua, avant de nous sur quoi nous allons travailler aujourd'hui:

«Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des démons à queues.»

Bizarrement, cette déclaration lança un froid dans la classe, je regarda Sasuke lui demandant du regard des explications. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Iruka, ayant remarqué mon trouble, continua ses explications:

«Les démons à queues sont des créatures magiques surpuissante. Il en existe neuf, chaque démon à la forme d'un animal possédant une ou plusieurs queues, d'où leur nom. Mais les démons à queues sont des créatures maléfiques, qui détruisent et tues pour le plaisir. Certaines personnes se contentes de ses quelques informations et font tout pour ne être près d'un de ces démons. En réalité les démons reste sous la forme d'arme pendant 100 ans.»

Il allait continuer, quand Kiba leva la main et demanda: «C'est possible, ça? Je veux dire, vous disiez que ce sont des créatures surpuissantes et maintenant qu'ils restent dans la forme d'arme pendant 100?»

Le professeur soupira avant de répondre:

«Oui, Kiba. Il est vrai qu'ils sont les créatures les plus dangereuses ayant jamais exister. Mais elles n'existent pas réellement.»

Cette fois-ci ce fut Ino qui le coupa «Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, seinsei? Comment peuvent-ils ne pas exister.»

«En réalité, Ino, les démons à queues sont de la magie à l'état pur. Les seuls corps qu'ils peuvent utilisés sont des armes...»

Shikamaru le coupa: «Mais, Iruka seinsei. Vous avez dit qu'ils ont la forme d'animaux.»

«Je vous demanderez de ne plus me couper.»

«D'accord»dirent le trois élèves ayant couper Iruka-seinsei

«Où en étais-je déjà..? Ah, oui! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les démons à queues possèdent comme corps des armes. Ces armes sont leur ''bases'', elles sont les seules choses à pouvoir maintenir le chakra des démons...»

Il se stoppa un instant pour m'expliquer ce qu'était le chakra: «Le chakra est la magie qui parcoure tout dans ce monde, tout être vivant en possède.»

J'hocha la tête, il reprit donc:

«Comme je l'ai dit, ces armes sont les seules choses à pouvoir maintenir leurs chakra. Si ils essayent de prendre possession d'un autre corps, il ne supportera pas leurs trop grandes quantité de chakra et se ''brisera''. Mais comme les démons à queues sont dangereux, de puissants mages ont choisis de les emprisonnaient grâce à des sceaux. Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir, l'art des sceaux est le ''fuinjutsu''. Mais même avec des sceaux pour maintenir leurs chakra, des objets seraient détruits si l'on placé les sceaux sur eux. Mais certains humains sont capables de survivre au chakra des démons. A leur naissances, ces personnes sont reconnaissable à leurs énormes quantités de chakra, bien qu'elle ne soit pas comparable à celle d'un des démons à queues, elle est supérieure à celle d'un humain normal. Ces personnes sont marquées d'un sceaux ressemblant à un tatouage qui prouvent qu'ils ont scellés en eux l'un des démons à queues.»

_Un sceaux? _Pensais-je, me mettant à réfléchir sur mon passé, mais je chassais loin de moi ces pensées. Je ne voulait me rappelais _ça_.

«Naruto? … Naruto...?» Je fut sorti de mes pensées par Sasuke, qui agité sa main devant mes yeux. Je la repoussait en rigolant et sorti de la salle de classe en rigolant, la journée étant déjà fini. Sasuke me suivait derrière, posant un inquiet sur moi. Kakashi m'attendait près d'un arbre au fond de la cour, parlant avec un garçon... Qui ressemblait bizarrement à Sasuke?! Qui en passant était à coté du garçon et … lui souriait?! Je m'avançait et me placer à coté de Kakashi. Le garçon posa son regard sur moi et me dit:

«Tu dois être Naruto, je suis Itachi le grand frère de Sasuke.» se présenta t-il.

Il nous questionna alors sur ce que nous avons en classe.

«Les démons à queues? Je ne savais pas que ce sujet était abordé à l'académie.» Fut les paroles d'Itachi quand nous eurent finit de parler.

«C'est une nouveauté, le Hokage à demandez que les étudiants sachent certaines choses sur ces créatures.»

Itachi nous proposa de jouer dans le village, ce que nous acceptâmes immédiatement. Sasuke et moi allèrent en ville, précisément au parc. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, la plupart accompagnés de leur parent et d'autre non. Sasuke et moi nous amusâmes ensemble pendant longtemps. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de partir, je salua Sasuke et me mit à marcher vers la maison de Kakashi. Quand un groupe de genin, je pense que ce sont des genin à cause de leurs bandeaux frontales, vinrent vers moi.

«C'est toi, le gamin qu'est arrivé en cours d'année à l'académie?» Me demanda celui qui était en tête.

«O-oui...» dis-je un peu effrayer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un groupe d'enfants me coince comme ça et le plus souvent, c'est pas bon signe.

«Tu veux devenir mage? Alors qu'avant aujourd'hui tu ignoré ce qu'est le chakra? Tu est bien pathétique.» me dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je cracha du sang en me tenant le ventre.

«Par d'ici, le village a pas besoin de toi!» Me dit un autre en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule, je retins un cri de douleur. Je ne veux pas leur donner ce plaisir.

La seule fille du groupe me poussa contre le mur, cette fois-ci je ne put retenir un cri. Je leva les yeux vers les trois genin qui me regardait avec horreur et peur.

«Ce tatouage sur son ventre!»

«Il est... Il est... Un possesseur de démon!»

«Qu-Quoi?» Demandais-je

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne me donnèrent de réponse.

«Naruto!»

C'est Kakashi qui avait crié, il accouru vers moi. Alors qu'Iruka s'approcha des genin pour leur demander une explication sur leur comportement. Kakashi s'était quand à lui penché sur moi, examinant mes blessures. J'essayai de lui demander une explication, mais je n'arriva pas à parler.

«N'essaye pas de parler, d'accord? Repose-toi tout simplement.» me dit-il en me plaçant sur ses épaules. Je fit donc se qu'il m'avait dit et m'endormit.

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'étais dans un lit blanc... comme tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

_Je dois être à l'hôpital_, pensais-je

Puis tout me revint en mémoire, j'avais était attaqué par des genin. Je me demande pourquoi ils avaient étés si effrayer. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je tourner et vit Kakashi rentré. Je remarqua alors qu'il était suivi par l'Hokage. Pourquoi l'Hokage était ici? Ils s'approchèrent de moi et l'Hokage me demanda:

«Tu vas bien?»

J'hochai la tête en réponse. Un silence plana dans la pièce, je me sentais assez... faible? Oui, sa doit être ça. Kakashi me dit alors:

«Naruto... Il faut que tu nous parle de ton passé.»

Quoi? Leur parlé de... mon passé? Je détournai les yeux, je n'en avais pas envie. Vraiment pas envie. L'Hokage m'expliqua donc:

«Lorsque les médecin de l'hôpital t'ont soigné, ils ont étés surpris par la quantité de cicatrices que tu as. Un enfant de ton âge ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de blessures. Et certaines dates d' il y a plusieurs années. Pourquoi as-tu autant de cicatrices?»

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de ça.

«Naruto, tu dois nous le dire.» C'était Kakashi qui m'avait parlé, je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Mais je n' aime vraiment pas parlé de ça . Mais je ne voulait le voir comme ça, je décidai donc de lui en parler.

«D'accord.» Leur dis-je

Je commença alors à leur dire ce que je savais:

«Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, les autres enfants m'évitaient tout le temps. Les seuls qui ne m'évitaient pas, ils me frappaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.» Je soupirais, en parlé me rappelais de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs.

«Ca a du être vraiment difficile. Tu devais préférer quand tu était ignoré.»

Je posais mes yeux sur lui. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard azur, son seul oeil visible s'écarquilla. Je devinai que mon regard était froid, et surement sans lumière.

«Etre battu par les autres enfants m'importait peu.»

Le regard du Hokage semblait triste et inquiet.

«Etre ignoré, c'est horrible! Personne ne vous regarde, personne ne vous écoute! Pour les autres, vous n'exister pas! Pour attirer leur attention, je faisais des blagues. Tant que je pouvais avoir quelque chose pour me prouver que j'existe, ça m'importait peu! J'avais six ans quand j'ai de vrais amis pour la première fois, avant ça je voulais simplement qu'on me voie autrement que comme le ''démon''.» J'avais tout dit.

Kakashi posa sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa. Je releva la tête vers lui et souris. Ce n'était pas si mal, de tout laisser sortir parfois. Je me souvint alors de la question que je voulais lui poser avant de m'endormir.

«Kakashi, pourquoi ces genin on dit que j'étais un ''possesseur de démon''?» Il me regarda, avant de se tourner vers l'hokage qui hocha la tête avant de répondre à ma question.

«Le vrai terme est ''jinchuriki'' ou hôte. Pour te répondre, le tatouage sur ton ventre est un sceau dans lequel est enfermé un démon.»

Je le regarda avant de demandé:

«Un démon? Comme ceux dont Iruka-seinsei nous a parlé?»

Cette fois-ci se fut Kakashi qui répondit:

«Oui Naruto, un démon à queues. En fait, le démon qui est scellé en toi est le démon renard à neuf queues. Plus communément appelé le ''Kyubi''»

«Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai démon scellé en moi?» C'est vrai ça! Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être un jinchuriki!

«On ne le sait pas, le démon Kyubi avait complètement disparu depuis dix ans. Si nous venons à en apprendre plus, nous te le dirons.»

Après que Kakashi ait dit ces mots, l'Hokage sortir de ma chambre. Mais avant de sortir Kakashi se tourne vers moi et me dit:

«Tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital cet après-midi.»

Et il partit. Je regarda par la fenêtre de ma chambre, pensant à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et me tournai pour voir Iruka-seinsei. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit. Il m'informa que les genin qui m'avait attaqué avait étés punis. Je ne répondis pas, de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien.

«Je te comprend.»

Je le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

«Iruka-seinsei, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Je suis, tout comme toi, orphelin»

«C'est pour ça, que vos sourire était faux.»

«Tu avez remarqué?»

Je ne répondis pas à cette question.

«Lorsque j'étais enfant, je faisais des blagues pour attirer l'attention des autre.»

Je lui souris alors, un vrai sourire.

«Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes orphelin que vous n'avez pas de famille.»

Iruka me regarda, les sourcils froncés, il me demanda: «Que veux tu dire?»

«Vous avez de précieux amis, ils sont votre famille.»

«Tu as raison...» Me dit-il avant de se lever et sortir de ma chambre. Il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir et me dit: «Reviens vite à l'académie! Tu risques de prendre du retard...» Lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre, je vis un sourire sur le visage. Mais pas un faux sourire, un vrai sourire.

_Je suis heureux d'avoir put l'aider..._ Pensais-je avant de me rendormir.


	12. Chapter 12: échec ou réussite?

**Chap 12: examen échec... ou réussite?**

_Naruto pov_

Je me réveilla à six heures alors qu'habituellement je me levai à 8 heure... Je soupira et tenta de me rendormir. Mais je ne fit que tenter, étant donné que seulement dix minutes plus tard je me levai. J'étais impatient à un point inimaginable. Aujourd'hui, je passe l 'examen genin ! En 15 minutes, je m'habillai et me préparai avant de descendre et de trouvais une lettre poser sur la table :

'' Désolé de ne pas être là pour ce jour si spécial. L'hokage m'a appelé en urgence.

Bonne chance !

Kakashi ''

«Stupide épouvantail...»

J'étais un peu en colère contre lui, mais je savais que l'affaire sur laquelle il est devait être importante : il n'était que rarement là depuis deux semaines et il semblait encore plus épuisé que d'habitude. Je me décida à me rendre à l'académie quelques minutes plus tard. Si je réussis l'examen, je serais genin ! Je serais un mage ! J'arrivai devant l'académie en moins de 5 minutes. Et je ne fus pas surpris de voir Sasuke seul, dans un coin de la cour. Je rapprocha de lui en courant avant de me mettre à ralentir en entendant les paroles des adultes.

«Vous avez vu ? Le démo et le dernier des Uchiha sont amis...», « Sasuke-sama doit être contrôlé par le démon... », « Si ce monstre n'avait jamais existé, le pays serait encore sous le règne de Yondaime-sama... », « Lorsqu'on pense qu'il risque de devenir mages... ».

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis a trembler. Je ne comprenais pas ! L'incident avec les genins avait eu lieu il y a trois mois et le fait que je sois un jinchuriki, fait que j'ignorais, était maintenant connu par le village tout entier ! Deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me retournai rapidement et vit... Sasuke ?! Il me demanda d'une voix calme :

«Est-ce que ce qu'il disent est vrai ?»

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais fait de telles choses ! »

Je lui avais répondu rapidement, sans réfléchir. Je remarqua alors le petit sourire qui étirai le coin de ses lèvres. Att-attendez ! Ça voudrait dire que...

«Tu as fait ça pour que je me sente mieux...»

Je le gratifia du regard et lui souri. J'allais lui demander si il appréhender l'examen d'aujourd'hui, lorsque la cloche sonna. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer et allâmes nous asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Des fangirls arrivèrent immédiatement autour de Sasuke. Sincérement, je ne vois pas comment il peut les supporter. A sa place je les aurais déjà renvoyer d'où elles viennent. L'une d'entre elles vint se placer en face de moi, cheveux roses et yeux verts... Si je ne trompe pas, c'est Sakura. J'aurai sûrement pu être ami avec elle si elle n'était pas une fangirl.

«Pousse toi de là! J'avais vu cette place la première ! »

Et en voilà la raison. Les fangirls sont, comment dire... folles ? Agressives ? Mortellement dangereuses ? En quelque sorte. A partir du moment où on se trouve entre elles et leur cibles, vous devenez leur ennemi. Mais ça, c'est encore supportable. Normalement elles ne vont pas plus loin, mais Sakura ne veut rien savoir ! Elle tente de séduire Sasuke par tous les moyens ! Il y a des fois où je me demande si elle n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre en jeu la vie de ses coéquipier pour l'impressionner.

«Bon, tu bouges?!»

Je ne fis que levai les yeux vers elle, mon regard croisant le sien. Elle sembla se figer et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Ino, une autre fangirl bien que plus sympa, pose sa main sur son épaule. Surprise, elle sursauta et s'apprêta à me demandez quelque chose lorsqu'Iruka-seinsei rentre dans la classe et nous demanda de nous asseoir. A ses côtés se tenait Mizuki, un autre professeur. Sincèrement, je ne ressentais rien en sa présence. Et lorsque je dis rien, c'est absolument rien. Ce fait est réellement troublant, car normalement je savais immédiatement si une personne est digne de confiance ou non. Mais là, je ne ressens rien... Mais à quoi bon se souciait d'un si petit détail ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

«Comme vous le savez, l'examen sera peut être décisif pour votre avenir. Si vous le réussissez, vous deviendrez des mages de niveau genin !»

Je tourna a tête vers Sasuke qui me souriait, bien que personne a part moi ne puisse le voir. J'attendais cet examen avec impatience mais je l'appréhendais aussi : et si je n'arrivais à effectuer la technique choisie ? Je n'osais même pas savoir ce qui allait ce passait si la technique choisie celle du clonage, le ''bushin''. Quoi que je fasse, il m'est impossible de la réaliser correctement. ET pourtant je m'entraîne tout les jours ! Et Sasuke est témoin ! Qu'importe ce que je faisait, le clone était toujours raté. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment faire. J'ai peur de ce qui allait ce passer et que faire faire si ça se dérouler comme je le pensais. Mais avant de me plaindre, je devrais écouter Iruka, car la technique du clonage n'est peut être pas celle à faire. Je leva les yeux vers Iruka et no regards se croisèrent un instant. Je pus y lire un ''bonne chance'' auquel je répondis par un sourire.

«Je vais maintenant vous dire en quoi consistera l'examen. Vous aurez tout d'abord un test écrit sur l'histoire de konoha. Ensuite vous devrez exécuter une des deux technique vous ayant était apprises dans cette académie. Mais pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai aucune triches possibles, la technique ne vous sera annoncée que lorsque ce sera votre tour.»

Il semble que je ne pourrai mettre fin à ma torture intérieure que lorsque ce sera mon tour de faire la technique. Mais bon, pour l'instant il faut réussir l'examen écrit. Kabuki passa dans les rangs distribuer les copies. Lorsqu'il passa à coté de moi, quelque chose en moi sembla me crier ''Danger !''. Je préféra ne pas faire attention à ce sentiment pour l'instant et me concentrer sur le test. Les questions sont vraiment clichées... ''Quel est le nom du second Hokage?'', ''Quels sont les noms des trois styles principaux de techniques magiques ?'', ''Quelle est la différence entre un simple mage et un mage ayant de nombreuses années de voyage derrière lui ?''. Ces questions sont vraiment simples et toutes si clichées... Mais le dernière question me sembla vraiment plus intéressante : ''Qu'est-ce qu'être un mage ?''. Immédiatement, des réponses me vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucunes ne semblait aller. C'était pourtant celles que nous avions vu en cour. Je soupira te me mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce c'est pour moi, être un mage ? Combattre pour sa guilde et son pays ? Cette réponse ne va pas, me dis-je, c'est pourtant celle qui nous a été apprise en cour. Que pourrai-je mettre ? ...Je sais ! Un sourire traversa mon visage alors que j'écrivais ma réponse. A peine eu-je fini qu'Iruka passa dans les rangs ramasser les feuilles. Mizuki nous annonça alors :

«Maintenant, nous allons vous appelez un à un pour la suite de l'examen. Vous attendrez votre tour dans cette salle. »

Après ces paroles le deux professeur sortirent de la classe en demandant au premier élève de les suivre. Je me tourna vers Sasuke et lui demandais :

«Comment c'est passé ton test, Monsieur le genie ?»

Il me lança un regard noir qui aurait surpris toutes personnes l'ayant vu . Et cela car au fond de ce regard était visible de l'inquiétude, et voir un Uchiha inquiet est, disant quasi-impossible ? Surtout l'un des deux derniers héritier depuis l'assassinat de leur clan par leur cousin. Mais bon, Sasuke est bien différent du masque qu'il porte.

« Tu me demandes comment c'est passé mon test, mais et toi, Monsieur le renard ? »

«Mon test c'est très bien passé, et sache que les renards sont très intelligents. »

«Intelligent ? Tu le seras un jour, Monsieur le renardeaux. »

« Qu-quoi ? Moi, un renardeaux. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Tu parles , tu parles. Mais ces rougeurs sur tes joues prouvent que tu es encore un renardeaux. »

Et avec ces quelques paroles, il détourna la tête. Il avait sûrement utilisé sont cota de mots pour la semaine. De toute façon, il nous aurait été impossible parler plus, car le professeur vint chercher Sasuke. Il s'écoula trois ou quatre minutes pendant lesquelles je ne pensais à rien de vraiment important, à part comment faire payer à cet idiot ce qu'il a dit sur les renards. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'enseignant.

«Naruto Hatake. »

Je me leva et sorti de la classe avant de me diriger vers la salle des épreuves physique. Lorsque je rentra, la première chose que je vu fut le sourire encourageant d'Iruka et le regards indifférent de Mizuki. Je lui renvoya un sourire maladroit avant de me placer devant le bureau.

« Naruto, tu sais que si tu réussi le test, tu deviendras un mage. Tu combattras pour protéger la guilde et le pays du feu. Il te sera donné un bandeau qui prouvera ton appartenance à Konoha. Mais je pense que sais déjà tout ça. »

J'hochai la tête, attendant nerveusement la suite.

«La technique que tu dois exécuter est celle du clonage.»

A ce moment là, le doute m'envahit. La technique du clonage, j'ai passé des heures à m'entraîner et je ne l'ai, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais réussi. Mais la chance est peut être avec moi ! Je ne dois pas douter de moi ! Je commença à faire les signes permettant de canaliser la magie. Je me concentra sur la technique à faire avant de dire :

«Bushin ! »

Il y eu un petit nuage de fumée à coté de moi et qu'il parti enfin, je vis... un clone raté. Complètement raté. Je le savais. Il m'est impossible de faire cette techniques. Mais pourquoi?! Je baissai la tête, ne voulant leur montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant. Je savais que si je levai les yeux, je me mettrai à trembler. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, ce genre de choses peut être mortel lors d'une mission...Mais c'est injuste ! Je me suis entraîner tous les jours depuis que nous l'avons vu en classe. Certains n'ont même pas tenter une seule fois de s'entraîner et on quittait l'académie car ils n'arrivaient pas à l'effectuer.

« Naruto... »

Iruka me regardait tristement, il connaissait mes difficultés et savait à quel point je m'entraîner. Kabuki porta son regard sur moi, un long frisson parcourant mon échine au moment où je croisai ses yeux indifférent.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu as échoué à l'examen et tu es donc recalé. Tu pourras retenter ta chance l'année prochaine. » Me dit-il en souriant.

Ces paroles furent pour moi comme des coups de poignard. Je reculai d'un pas, avant de me mettre à courir vers l'extérieur. J'entendis Irak m'appelai mais n'y fit pas attention et continua à courir. Je put apercevoir Sasuke plus loin, abordant son bandeau frontal avec une once de fierté dans ses yeux. Il a réussi l'examen, il est mage maintenant. Je suis heureux pour lui, il mérite d'être mage. Je ne veux pas voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne que j'ai échouer. Il m'a vu m'entraîner jusqu'à m'effondrer d'épuisement. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste pour moi.

Voyant qu'il allait tourner la tête vers moi, je me cachai derrière l'arbre avec la balançoire avant de m'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de l'académie. Je courrait sans m'arrêter et finit par arriver dans la clairière où je m'était liai d'amitié avec Sasuke. Ça faisait trois mois, mais ça me rend si nostalgique. C'est bizarre, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on a pas pleurer pendant longtemps. Pourtant la dernière fois, les larmes avaient couler toutes seules. Mais la dernière fois, quelque chose en moi me disait que je n'était pas seul et que mes larmes seraient séchées par quelqu'un. Ça doit être pour ça. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à partir lorsque mon instinct, truc que j'ai toujours eu, sembla me crier ''Danger ! Danger !''. Je me dépêchai de rentrer au village et d'aller à la maison de Kakashi. Heureusement mon instinct, qui va finir par me donner un mal de tête, avez arrêtez de crier. Allant dans la cuisine, je remarqua un mot sur la table.

''Pardon de ne pas être là quand tu rentreras. J'espère que ton examen ce sera bien passé !

Kakashi ''

Je me demandais... comment va t-il réagir ? C'est lui qui m'a amené dans cette guilde, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Mais au final, je brise ses espérances. Pour apporter cette paix que je désire, il me faut savoir utilisé la magie. Mais comment pourrai-je y arriver si la plus faible des techniques me pose autant de problème ? Je me sens si stupide à me lamenter comme ça. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, me sortant de mes lamentations ? J'allais ouvrir et vis...Mizuki ? Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant de lui demander avec un faux sourire :

«Seinsei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? »

« En fait, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Je peux rentrer ? »

Je me demande de quoi il veut me parler... Le laissant entrer, nous allâmes tous les deux nous asseoir dans le salon. Il y eu un silence que je trouva plus qu'énervant car mon instinct ne voulait pas répondre. Je finit par lui demander :

« Alors... qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ? »

Il me regarda avec ses yeux qui se voulaient inquiets, mais je voyais bien qu'au fond il est indifférent. Et ça m'énerve beaucoup, car il croit que je ne peux pas voir au travers de son masque. Et mon instinct qui ne veut pas répondre ! Ça m'énerve ! Bon, il se décide à me répondre ?

« En fait, je voulais te dire qu'il y a un autre moyen pour devenir venin. »

«Un autre moyen ? »

Il me tendit un papier que je lisait attentivement à plusieurs reprise, assez surprit par ce ''moyen'' d'obtenir le grade de genin. Je le regarda avant de demander avec un sourire espiègle :

«Ça va vraiment me permettre d'être genin ?! Super ! Alors, on essaye ce soir?! »

Il me souria avant d'hocher la tête et de partir. Il semble que se soir va être un _très _longue soirée. Je restait chez Kakashi jusqu'à sept heure et me préparai à ce que j'allais faire. J'enfilai mes sacoches à couteaux de lancers et accrocher mes poignards à ma ceinture. Je sortit de la maison et me dirigeai silencieusement mais rapidement vers le centre de la guilde. Si mon plan fonctionnait, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Enfin, j'espère... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout va partir en bouric ? J'arrivai en peu de temps devant la tour de l'Hokage. Je grimpai rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre d'un bureau à l'étage avant d'entrer en vérifiant de ne laisser aucune trace. Si on me trouvai ici, je serai dans de beau draps. Je profère ne pas être vu u trouvé. Entendant du bruit pas loin, je me cachai rapidement avant de voir un jounin approcher. Il se stoppa, se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait vu ? Je me fis tout petit, attendant de voir si il me trouvai. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où j'étais. _Je suis grillé_, pensais-je lamentablement.

Soudain, le jounin posa sa main sur son oreille, il devait avoir une oreillette, et sembla écouter quelqu'un avant de dire un ''D'accord, j'arrive.'' et de s'en aller. C'est ce qu'on appelle être sauver par le gang ! Lorsque je fut sur d'être seul, je sortit de ma cachette, avant de me remettre en route vers ma cible. Je fus heureux de ne rencontrer aucun mage jusqu'à la porte qui me séparait de mon but. Problème : trois gardes devant et ils ne semblent en aucun cas près à partir. Mais que faire ?! Il faut que je me dépêche avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que j'ai infiltré la tour, et sil découvrent ce que je compte faire... Je ne veux même pas y penser. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Je levai les yeux en réfléchissant à comment passer, lorsqu'une idée me vint en tête. Je risque de ne pas y survivre, mais il faut que j'essaye ! Prenant un couteau dans ma mains, je le lança dans la fenêtre ouverte au bout du couloir. Surprit, un oiseau s'envola dans un fracas épouvantable. L'un des gardes se mit immédiatement en position de combat et scanna les horizon. Par chance, il ne me vit pas.

« Je vais voir ce que c'était. »

Je regardais calmement un des gardes partir voir ce qui c'était passé. J'attendis encore un peu, le temps qu'il arrive à l'endroit où c'était planté le couteau et enfin j'entendis :

«Les gars, venez voir ! »

Les deux derniers gardes partirent voir ce qu'avait trouvé leur coéquipier. Je faisais rapidement des signes magiques avant de murmurer :

« Henge »

Cette technique permet de modifier son apparence à volonté. Mais pas seulement la notre, celle d'objet nous entourant aussi. J'avais transformé le kunai en sang et je venais de me transformer en chat. J'avancer alors rapidement vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir , d'entre et de la refermer sans faire de bruit. Je me trouva alors dans une pièce où se trouvaient des dizaines de parchemins. Ces parchemins contiennent les techniques magiques des plus grands mages de l'histoire de Konoha. Certains contiennent même des techniques dîtes interdites à cause de leur puissance et de la quantité de magie requise pour les effectuer. Le Henge s'étend dissiper, je m'avança vers les étagères et regardait rapidement les parchemins. Je commençais à désespérer lorsque mon instinct se remit en marche alors que je passais près d'un étagère. Je compris aussitôt que le parchemin que je cherchai se trouvai sur celle-ci. Je regardai rapidement les parchemins et trouva enfin celui que je recherchai. Je le pris et l'accrocha en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Permettant à un sourire de naître sur mon visage, je me dis que ça aurait était plus simple que prévu. J'avais réussi à obtenir le parchemin des techniques interdites ! Ce rouleau connu pour contenir les techniques secrètes de Konoha ! Bon, il me faut sortir d'ici maintenant. Je recherchai une fenêtre ou autre ouverture menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment mais n'en trouva pas. Je soupirai et fit rapidement des signes magiques avant de murmurer :

« Henge »

Je reprenais ma forme de chat et le parchemin, lui prit la forme d'un collier. J'ouvrai la porte avant de m'enfuir en courant. Je traversa les rues de la guilde à toute vitesse avant de passer et de me retrouver dans la forêt. Je préféra m'éloigner encore de la guilde, ne voulant pas être retrouver dans l'immédiat. Je repris ma vrai forme avant de redonner la sienne au rouleau et de me mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le centre de la forêt. Par chance, la lune était haute et éclairée mon chemin de sa lumière pâle. Je fini par arriver au beau milieu d'une clairière et décida de m'y arrêter. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre... ou je pourrais peut être... Mon regard se dévia sur le rouleau. SA ne devrait pas déranger quelqu'un sir j'apprends une technique, n'est-ce pas ? Je pris le rouleau et commença à le lire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je venais de finir d'apprendre une technique et préféra refermer le rouleau. Je me demanda si je devais attendre encore ou aller à la rencontre de Seinsei maintenant... A peine eu-je le temps de penser cela qu'Iruka sortit des arbres en m'appelant.

«Naruto ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Pourquoi est-ce tu as volé le rouleau des techniques interdites ? Tu te rends du danger que ça représente ? »

Je le regardai surpris, ne m'attendant pas du tout à le voir ici. Ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Même pas du tout. Je me décidai à lui dire la vérité :

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Iruka-seinsei ? Mizuki-seinsei m'a dit que si je parvenais à récupérer ce parchemin, je pourrai devenir genin ! »

« Qu-quoi ? Mizuki t'as dit ça ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il ? »

Je le savais embrouiller et décida de lui expliquer la situation en détail, soudain Mizuki apparut et se dirigea vers moi. Iruka, comme par réflexe, se plaça devant moi. Mizuki fit semblant de prendre un visage surprit, mas il ne savait pas qu'Iruka et moi sommes des professionnels en ce qui concerne les masques. Je regardais Iruka un insant et vit le regards protecteur qui brillais dans ces yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un tel regards mai quand était-ce ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iruka ? Je suis venu chercher le parchemin interdit tout comme chaque chunin et jounin de la guilde. »

« Ne ment pas ! Naruto m'a dit que tu lui as dit de voler le parchemin ! »

Mizuki me lança un regards qui me figea sur place. L'intention de tuer qui s'en dégager était tout simplement effrayante. Preuve que le fait que je dise à Iruka ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu ne sais pas garder les secrets, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Vu que tu n'as pas garder mon secret, je pense pouvoir te dire ce que tout les mages dans cette guilde savent. Enfin sauf toi... »

« Mizuki ! NON ! »

Je regardais Iruka surprit, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Je sais déjà que le kyubi est scellé en moi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon plan est complètement parti en fumée ? Et que cette fumée me bloque la vue sur le chemin que j'emprunte ? Je me décidai à demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Mizuki-seinsei ? »

« Naruto, tu sais que le kyubi est scellé en toi. Mais sais-tu réellement ce qui c'est passé il y a sept ans ? »

Ce qui c'est passé il y a sept ans ? C'est à cette époque que le roi a était détrôner... et à cette époque que le prince a était porté disparu. Nous avons parlé de ça en classe. Le prince aurait disparu le jour de ses trois ans, ne laissant rien derrière lui. Le roi avait fait faire des recherches dans tout le pays mais rien n'avait été trouver. C'est à ce moment que le nouveau roi a pris le pouvoir. Toutes les guildes avaient alors rechercher le prince, pour le protéger et ramener la paix en tant voulu. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire pouvait bien avoir avec moi ?

« Le chakra qui a était retrouvé après la disparition du prince, c'était celui du Kyubi ! Démon dont tu étais le possesseur bien avant sa disparition ! »

« H-hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Et comment est-ce possible ? »

« Mizuki arrête ! »

« Non Iruka. Naruto, le sceau sur ton ventre était là bien avant tes deux ans, donc plus d'un an avant la disparition du prince. Et tout le monde sait que seuls les possesseur sont capables d'utiliser le chakra de leur démon ! Tu es donc celui qui a causé la disparition du prince ! »

Je me figeai à ces paroles. Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose. Mais Mizuki sembla vouloir me briser encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Sait combien de personnes ont été tuer après que le nouveau roi fut couronné ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que le kyubi est apparu à Konoha deux mois après, et que des centaines de personnes sont mortes lors de son attaque ? »

Le sandaime m'avait parlé de cette attaque, il ne comprenait pas comment la Kyubi avait put attaquer la guilde alors qu'il était scellé en moi. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait eu autant de mort.

« Naruto, dans les personnes qui ont étaient tuées ce jour-là, il y avait les parents d'Iruka. _Tu_ as tué les parents d'Iruka ! »

Je me retournai surprit vers Iruka et le regarda dans les yeux tentant d'y voir la vérité. Et je compris, Mizuki disait la vérité sur les parents d'Iruka. Ce n'était pas possible !

« Tu es un démon ! Et les démons doivent mourir ! »

Je ne fut pas préparé et ne put esquivé les couteaux qu'il me lança dessus. Par peur, je fermai les yeux et attendit la douleur... qui ne vint pas ? J'ouvrais les yeux et regarda Iruka surprit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprnant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il m'avait protégé et avait prit les couteaux à ma place. Je pouvais voir le sang commençait à tacher sa veste de pourpre. J'étais figé, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Je regardais Iruka levai son regard vers moi et vit le soulagement dans ses yeux. Il détourna son regard du mien pour le porter sur Mizuki avant de dire :

« Il est vrai que mes parents ont étés tuer par le Kyubi. Et il est aussi vrai que le Kyubi est à l'origine de la disparition du prince. Mais justement ! C'est le kyubi qui a causé tant de douleur et de désespoir ! Naruto n'est pas le Kyubi, il est sont jinchuriki ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si à trois ans il aurait put faire de telle choses. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un faible sourire m'étant adresser. Les larmes m'étaient une nouvelle fois montées aux yeux mais je ne les laissai pas coulée. Mizuki sembla réellement se mettre en colère et avança vers nous.

« Naruto va t-en ! C'est le parchemin qu'il veut ! »

Ecoutant le conseil d'Iruka, je m'enfuyais le plus rapidement possible et n'étais pas près à me stopper. J'avais peur, vraiment. Je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois que je fuyais comme ça... Mon collier se mit soudainement à brillé. Une vive douleur me prenant, je serrais ma tête.

_Flash-back on_

Je courais, j'avais peur. Je savais que si je m'arrêtais, ils allaient me retrouver. Si ils me retrouvaient, ils allaient me ramener là-bas. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas ! Tout sauf ça ! Je tournai rapidement la tête, cherchant un endroit où me cachai. Un trou près d'un arbre que j'identifiais comme un terrier attira mont attention. J'y pénétra sans effort et priais pour qu'ils ne me cherchent pas ici. J'entendis des bruits de pas non loin de là où j'étais caché. Ils étaient de plus en plus fort... une ombre était maintenant devant le trou... ils m'avaient trouvé.

_Flash-back off_

Je tenais ma tête alors que le pendentif arrêtai de briller. Ce que je venais de voir était... une partie de ma mémoire ? C'était différent de la mémoire que Kakashi m'avait montré. La mémoire qu'il m'avait montré était douce et chaleureuse. Alors que celle que je venais de voir était... effrayante. Je pouvais encore sentir l'angoisse qui me rongeait. Mais cette mémoire... elle était dans mon collier ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Kakashi en rentrant. Mais bon, là j'ai autre chose à faire. Du bruit attira mon attention, je me dépêchais d'aller à l'endroit où je l'avais entendu. Je me cachai et fut surpris de voir un autre moi. D'abords confus, je compris que c'était un Henge. Envoyant un peu de mon chakra dans l'air, je ressentis celui d'Iruka. Il s'était transformé en moi pour détourner l'attention de Mizuki. J'allais partir lorsque mon instinct me dit qu'il fallait que je reste ici. Je restais donc cacher et me mis à attendre. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup à un autre Iruka d'arriver . C'était obligatoirement Mizuki.

« Naruto ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi avant que Mizuki arrive. »

La seule réponse que Naruto (Iruka) donna à Iruka (Mizuki) fut un coup de poings dans le ventre. Il vola à plusieurs mètres et se releva en titubant. Son Henge s'était annulé lorsqu'il avait toucher le sol, prouvant bien que c'était Mizuki.

« Comment as-tu su que je n'étais Iruka?! »

Mizuki semblai confus, en colère et... je le trouvai complètement idiot. Un chunin est normalement plus que capable de différencier un Henge d'une véritable apparence. J'y étais pourtant arrivé, moi qui n'était même pas genin. Quel idiot... Je reportais mon attention sur l'échange verbale.

« Je t'ai reconnu car c'est moi Iruka ! »

Il avait stopper son Henge et avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Mizuki semblait réellement en colère. Je me figea en voyant la haine dans ses yeux, c'était une haine à l'état pure. Ce genre de haine qui amène à la folie. Serait-ce sa haine qui l'aurait amené à faire de telle chose ?

« Pourquoi aides-tu ce sale démon ? Il n'aurait jamais dus naître ! »

Iruka ferma les yeux un instant avant de répondre :

« Je ne répéterais pas mes paroles de tout à l'heure »

Ces paroles semblèrent énerver encore plus Mizuki. Il fonça sur Iruka et le frappa à plusieurs reprises avant de l'envoyer frapper un arbre. Il allait s'approcher de lui, mais je sortis de ma cachette et me plaçai devant Iruka. Je n'allai pas le laisser sans prendre à mon professeur !

« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en prendre à Iruka-seinsei ! »

« Et tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Je fit des signes magiques le plus rapidement possible, canalisant mon chakra en même tant et je finis par dire :

« Kage Bushin »

Alors, sous les yeux surprit d'Iruka apparurent des dizaines et des dizaines de clones. Je souriais en voyant ça. Le Bushin et le Kage Bushin sont deux techniques de clonage. Mais d'après ce que j'ai lus, elles sont vraiment différentes. La technique du Bushin est illusoire, les clones ne sont pas réels et ils ne peuvent que détourner l'attention de l'ennemi. Le Kage Bushin est bel et bien réel, les clones peuvent attaquaient l'ennemi ou encore utilisaient la magie. Elle est, si je ne me trompe pas, de niveau jounin. Mizuki me donna un visage surprit avant de me dire :

« Impossible ! Tu es incapable de faire un clone ! Et même si tu en étais capable, ce ne sont que des illusions ! »

Il ne semblait pas connaître la technique du Kage Bushin. Par contre, Iruka oui car il semblait plus que surprit et fier.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la différence entre le Bushin et le Kage Bushin ? Bon, je vais vous la montrer ! »

A ce moment là, j'envoyai mes clones attaquer Mizuki. L'un faisait un coup de pied dans son dos, un autre un coup de poings dans son ventre et encore un autre sur la tête. Et cela continua pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que je lui tape l'arrière du coup pour l'assommer. Je faisais disparaître mes clones n'ayant plus besoin d'eux. Je retournais immédiatement près d'Iruka lui demandant si il allait bien.

« Je vais très bien. » Me répondit encore surprit, un petit sourire orna alors ses lèvres. « Naruto, tu peux fermer les yeux un instant ? »

Bien que surprit pas sa demande, je fit ce qu'il dit. Je le sentit poser sa main sur mon front avant de la retirer et de me dire :

« Félicitation Naruto, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais te défendre contre des adversaires de niveaux élevés. Tu es maintenant une mage de la guilde de Konoha ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux à ces paroles, posant ma mains sur mon front et y senti le contact froid du métal. Enlevant rapidement mon bandeau rouge, je vis sur lui une plaque de métal avec le signe de Konoha gravé dessus. Sans même hésiter, je sautais dans les bras d'Iruka en le remerciant. Il se contenta de rire gentiment. Peu de temps après, plusieurs anbu apparurent, l'un prit le parchemin avant disparaître et deux autres emmenèrent Mizuki. Le dernier anbu restant me dit que l'Hokage souhaitait me voir. Iruka fut emmenait à l'hôpital alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de l'Hokage. J'allais toquer lorsqu'un ''entres'' résonna, je rentrai timidement. J'hésitais à lever la tête. Quelqu'un me tappa soudain le derrière de la tête. Je levais les yeux vers Kakashi pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux m'en dissuada. Je murmurais alors :

« Pardon. »

Kakashi me regarda avant de soupirait et de me dire :

« Ne m'inquiète plus comme ça. »

J'hochai rapidement la tête, je ne voulais pas revivre ce qui c'était passé ce soir. Je relevais la tête vers l'Hokage qui était restait silencieux, il me dit alors :

« Mizuki t'as dit que tu pourrais devenir genin en volant le parchemin des techniques interdites, tu ne l'as pas crut mais tu as préféré faire semblant de tomber dans le panneau pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Après cela, tu t'es introduit dans la tour pour y voler le parchemin et tu t'es enfui dans la forêt. Iruka Umino t'as retrouvé et tu lui as expliqué la situation. Ensuite, Mizuki vous a retrouvé et t'as révéler... certaines choses. Après qu'il es tentait de tuer Iruka, tu l'a battu avec la technique du Kage Bushin, que tu avais apprit plus tôt. C'est cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Naruto, tu dois savoir que ce t'as dit Mizuki est vrai. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas lié aux personnes ayant enlevé le prince. »

« D'accord »

« Et n'oublies pas que demain, tu devras être à l'académie pour rencontré ton seinsei en tant que genin »

Il nous dit après cela que nous pouvions alors partir. Kakashi et moi rentrâmes et mangèrent calmement. La tension ayant baissée, je lui demandais :

« Dit, est-ce que mon collier contient des souvenirs ? »

Il me regarda surprit, avant de me répondre :

« Non, ton père n'avait scellé aucun souvenir dans ton collier. De plus pour pouvoir scellé dans ton collier, il aurait fallu que tu es au moins 4 ans, avant ton corps ne l'aurait pas supporté et n'aurai pas su différencier présent et passé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non, j'étais simplement curieux »

J'avais préféré ne pas le lui dire, pas tout de suite du moins. Je laissa mes pensées de côté et allais me coucher. Demain ,j'allais rencontré mes coéquipiers et mon seinsei. Ca promettait d'être une longue journée ! Je m'endormit donc, sans remarqué la lumière bleue qu'émaner mon collier...

**à suivre...**


	13. chap 13: Nouvelle équipe!

**Chap 13 : une nouvelle équipe se forme ! Des rêves... ou plus ?**

**POV naruto**

Où suis-je ? J'ai froid, très froid. J'entends des voix. Qui parle ? Il fait noir, j'ai peur. Et j'ai mal, mon bras gauche me brûle. J'ouvre les yeux, il n'y a rien. C'est vide, complètement vide. Il n'y a personnes, mais les voix sont encore là. Elles me font peur. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent. Je veux partir d'ici. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! '' Je suis avec toi. '' Quelqu'un m'entoure de ses bras. Il est brûlant. Mais qui est-il ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux lui faire confiance, je le sais. Mais pourquoi ? '' Bientôt, tu comprendras... '' Comprendre, mais quoi ? Qui es-tu ? '' Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. '' Attends ! Qui es-tu ? Je veux savoir ! Je sais que je t'ai déjà rencontré, mais quand ? ''Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons...''

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quel étrange rêve... si c'en est un. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était sept heure trente. Je me levai et m'habillai, portant ma tenue de mage. Je descendis dans la cuisine et m'assis à table, sachant que Kakashi avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes en silence, la petite aventure de la veille nous ayons tout gêner. Moi car je l'avais inquiété pour rien, et lui m'en voulais d'avoir tenté quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Je levai les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard noir. Mais je ne cilla pas et l'affrontai. Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres, bien que caché par son masque. Il me dit alors :

« Ce que tu as fait hier était impressionnant. Tu as agi comme un vrai mage. Mais je t'en veux tout de même, car bien que tu as laissé une lettre pour me faire part de ton plan, qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été attraper ? »

Je ne lui répondit pas, que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Je n'aurais rien put faire si j'avais été découvert. Et par chance, je ne l'ai pas étais. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et le vit se lever, marcher vers moi et m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Ne te mets plus en danger comme ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre, compris ? »

Je me dépêchai d'hocher la tête, je ne voulais pas rendre Kakashi triste !

« Tu vas être en retards si tu ne te dépêche pas. » me fit-il en se mettant à lire son livre pervers.

Mais il avait raison, si je ne me dépêchai pas j'allais être en retard ! Je sortais rapidement et courrai jusqu'à l'académie. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je cherchai Sasuke du regard et le vit avec son frère. Je commençai à m'approcher d'eux mais hésita alors. Il devait savoir que j'avais raté l'examen, et son frère ne devait pas ignorer ce qui c'était passé hier. Est-ce qu'il allait me détester ? Je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un me laisser. Surtout Sasuke, il est comme un frère pour moi ! J'ai déjà perdu Hikari et Yami, je ne veux pas ressentir la même chose qu'à ce moment là. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approcha d'eux et les salua avec un petit sourire :

« Salut. »

« Bonjour Naruto. »

« Bonjour, Mr le renardeaux. »

« Hein ? Tu continues avec ce stupide surnom ! T'es pas sympa... Mr le génie. »

Il y eut un silence avant que nous nous mirent à rire. Lorsque nous fûmes complètement calme, Itachi s'en alla en nous souhaitons bonne chance. Hein ? Pourquoi ''bonne chance'' ? Mon intuition ne semble pas savoir non plus. Je voudrais bien lui faire confiance, mais il faudrait qu'elle soit là quand j'en ai besoin !

« Allons en classe maintenant. Sinon ces stupides fangirls vont encore tenter de s'assoeir à côté de moi. »

Sasuke et moi allâmes en classe et nous remîmes à parler.

« Sasuke, tu penses que les rêves peuvent ne pas être de vrais rêves ? » le questionnai-je en repensant à mon ''rêve''.

« Qui sait ? Je pense que les rêves peuvent être des souvenirs importants. Mais je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur l'esprit, donc je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide. » Il avait beaucoup parlé... ça m'a un peu surpris.

« Un souvenir ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça... » Je retournai dans mes pensées, mais fut vite stopé par Sasuke.

« Tu as fait un rêve étrange ? N'y fait pas attention, les rêves sont des rêves et puis c'est tout. »

Je restai alors silencieux. Mon rêve était vraiment étrange, est-ce que ça ira de le laisser de côté ? Et il y a aussi cette mémoire que j'ai vue hier. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve par contre. Sauf qu'une chose reste étrange : selon Kakashi, mon père n' a pas eu le temps de sceller mes souvenirs dans mon pendentif. Et il est vrai que ce souvenir était tout sauf un souvenir heureux. En plus dans le souvenir que Kakashi m'avait montré, j'étais un spectateur. Alors que dans celui d'hier, j'étais dans mon corps, je voyais tout de mes propres yeux. Je ne comprends ce qui m'arrive, et j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas de réponse avant un moment. Je laissai ma tête tombait sur la table sous le regard de Sasuke qui riait intérieurement. Il reprit son sérieux, me surprenant.

« Naruto, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais raté l'examen ? Tu sais, c'est l'Haruno qui me l'as dit. Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand Itachi est rentré et m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé ? »

« Pardon, je sais que j'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je sais que tu es mon ami, que je peux te faire confiance. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu à la sortie, j'ai su que tu allais être triste pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

Il me donna une claque derrière la tête mais ne dit rien. Je souriais en sachant que c'était sa manière de me dire qu'il me pardonnait. Il n'est pas froid, il a simplement du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Ce qu'il a vécu explique qu'il agisse ainsi. Nous parlâmes encore jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Les autres étudiants vinrent en classe. Je regardai qui entrer, ce qui me permettait de savoir qui avait réussi l'examen. La plupart des personnes que je connaissais avaient réussies. Je vis alors une tête rose entrait en classe et allai s'asseoir sans nous porter de réels regards, bien qu'elle ai à plusieurs reprises tourné la tête vers Sasuke.

« Il semble qu'elle a choisie de te laisser un peu tranquille. » lançais-je à Sasuke.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je voyait bien qu'il en était heureux. Je trouve ces fangirls stupides. Mais il m'arrive de les plaindre, elles disent ''être amoureuses'' mais elles ne connaissent de lui que sa façade. Que penseraient-elles, si Sasuke décidait de devenir le vrai lui ? De briser son masque ? Si seulement il le faisait ! Mais... je comprend qu'il souhaite le garder.J'en porte un aussi. Je retournai mon attention vers Iruka qui venait d'entrait. Il me sourit pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Mes inquiétudes étaient infondées. Il se positionna devant son bureau et nous dit :

« Si vous êtes présents ici aujourd'hui, c'est que vous êtes devenus mages. Vous avez réussis et êtes maintenant une partie à part entière de la guilde ! Je vais maintenant vous dire dans quelle équipes vous êtes. Bon, commençons : équipe une : … , … , équipe sept : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et... Naruto Hatake. Vous avez comme seinsei... Kakashi Hatake. Équipe huit :... »

Je n'écoutait pas le reste des équipes et me tournai vers Sasuke qui semblait... ? Il semblait heureux, mais aussi pas content sut tout. Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux ? Nous sommes dans la même équipe ! Et on a Kakashi comme seinsei ! Bon, je sais que je ne l'ai pas vu combattre, j'ai compris qu'il est vraiment fort. Il m'a sauvé la vie, après tout.

« Kyaa ! Tu as entendu Sasuke ?! On est dans la même équipe ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! » s'écria un bonbon rose en s'approchant de nous.

Je comprend mieux. Haruno Sakura est connue pour être une grande fangirl. Ce retrouvait dans la même équipe que l'une de ses fangirl ne doit pas être amusant. Je regardais Sasuke la repoussait et se rapprochait de moi en empêchant la furie rose de l'attraper. Furie qui me lança un regard remplie de colère, me promettant mille ans de souffrances. Mais elle retourna s'asseoir en se vantant de combien être dans la même équipe que Sasuke était un privilège , mais qu'au contraire être dans la même équipe que le garçon qui ne sait ce qu'est le chakra que depuis trois mois, moi, peut être énervant. Je secouai la tête par agacement en la regardant calmement. Notre équipe allait être pléine de surprise. Bonne comme mauvaise. Les seinseis des autres équipes étaient presque tous venus chercher leurs équipes. Kakashi est toujours en retards... Super... Je sens qu'on va être connus dans le village ! Après un Uchiwa vengeur, un jinchuriki, la chef des fangirls et un épouvantail ensemble, ça va faire du grabuge ! Super l'équipe ! On est tout seuls maintenant... Je regardai l'horloge et vit qu'on attendait depuis... une heure et demie ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche bon sang ?! Bon, il est toujours en retards mais là il exagère ! Une idée me vint alors. Je me tournai vers Sakura et lui dit en souriant innocemment :

« Neh... notre seinsei est vraiment long, vous trouvez pas ? »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête alors que Sakura me répondit :

« Il est peut être jounin, mais il est vraiment très long. J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Je sourit méchamment, surprenant un peu Sasuke qui ne m'avait pas encore vu comme ça. Je disais à Sakura de s'approcher, et leur dit à tout les deux :

« Ça vous dit qu'on se venge un peu ? Rien de bien méchant... juste une petite blague. Et puis, il a bien mérité. Si on le laisse être en retard aujourd'hui sans punissions, alors il va continuait à avoir plusieurs heures de retards. Mais si on lui fait comprendre qu'on ne supportera pas ça très longtemps, il aura moins de retards. »

Sakura et Sasuke me regardèrent en songeant à ce que je venais de dire. Ils ne semblaient même plus surpris par le fait que j'ai de tels idées. Il faut avouer que les dirigeants de l'orphelinat sont à remercier pour ça, ils étaient mes meilleurs victimes avant. Sasuke me demanda avec un ton qui tentait de ne pas être intéressé :

« Et puis-je savoir quelle genre de blague se serait ? »

Sakura sembla surprise d'entendre Sasuke parler ainsi. Mais elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle souhaitait aussi savoir. Je leur fit signe de se rapprocher alors que je leur expliquai mon plan. Il écoutaient attentivement mais n'hésitaient pas à faire des commentaires. Nous rions ensembles, bien que Sasuke ne fit que sourire. Nous arrivions à bien nous entendre lorsqu'on le voulait. Notre plan allait marcher et Kakashi-seinsei l'aura bien mérité ! Je pense que je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant. Les genins ne sont pas aussi patient que des chounin ou des jounin, mais c'est normal on a que dix ans. Enfin ,neuf pour moi. C'est pas juste, je suis le plus petit en taille et le plus jeune en âge aussi. Mais ça va, parce que notre équipe n'est pas si nulle que ça. Comme nous venions de terminer les préparatifs de notre... surprise, je regardais mes coéquipier et les décrivait mentalement.

Sakura avait des cheveux roses qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude et brillait d'une lueur amusée, sûrement à l'idée de ce que nous allons faire à l'arrivée de Kakashi-seinsei. Elle porte une tenue de mage composée d'une robe rose pale à laquelle est accroché une ceinture rose fonce et elle avait des chaussure simple. Son bandeau était dans ses cheveux. Une petite poche à couteaux de lancers était accrochée à sa cuisse droite. Je fus surpris de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de sacoche de soin, chose pourtant primordial pour un mage, en cas de blessure le fait de ne pas avoir de poche à soin peut être très problématique. Pour faire simple : tenue de mage, mais pas très utile pour se camoufler et pas tout à fait parfaite pour le combat.

Sasuke avait des cheveux d'un bleu plus foncé que la nuit et des yeux noir froid. Il portait un manteaux bleu nuit , presque noir, et un pantalon blanc avec des bottes noires. Mais détaillons un peu : les bords de son manteau étaient blanc. Il avait aussi une cape noir sans bordures. Il avait une ceinture bleue et une autre noire et plus petite. Son bandeau frontal était accroché sur front et accrochés à ses ceinture deux sacoches étaient visibles. L'une pour les soins et l'autre pour les couteaux et autres petites armes. Une tenue idéale pour se camoufler, surtout la nuit, et qui à première vue semblait tout à fait adaptée au combat. Mais je fus sortit de mes pensées par Sakura :

« Naruto, quelqu'un arrive. »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke et Sakura, avant de scanner la classe entière du regard. Je devais chercher un endroit où nous cacher, et vite. La classe était grande et il y avait de nombreuses cachettes. Mais elles étaient toutes trop... pour faire simple, n'importe qui aurait l'idée de se cacher là. Et n'importe qui chercherait à cet endroit. Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose, sinon notre plan va tomber à l'eau. La fenêtre ouverte menait à un arbre dont les branches entaient presque dans la classe. J'avais trouvé ma cachette, Sasuke et Sakura avaient aussi les leurs alors tout était parfait. Mais au cas où, je demandai à Sakura :

« Ses cheveux sont de quelles couleur ? »

Elle sembla surprise, ne comprenant sûrement pas ma requête. Mais elle regarda quand même et me répondit :

« Il a les cheveux gris... En dirait un épouvantail ! »

« C'est lui. Vite, il faut aller se cacher maintenant ! »

Ils se cachèrent dans la classe dans la classe, alors que je me dissimulait dans les branches de l'arbre. Je faisais plusieurs plusieurs clone d'ombre et les envoyai à plusieurs endroits de l'académie. Si l'un d'eux voyait Kakashi, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'était douter de quelque chose. Et de ce même fait, il aurait sûrement prévu une contre attaque. Et si il a prévu une contre attaque, je ne veux absolument pas être sa victime ! La simple idée me fait froid dans le dos. Il nous torturerai sûrement après cela et je ne pense pas qu'il possède le grade de jounin pour rien. Mais bon, il est en train d'arriver et il nous faut nous dépêcher. Je vérifiais rapidement l'emplacement des autres : Sasuke était derrière une étagère et effacé son chakra avec facilité, et Sakura était sous un bureau au fond de la classe. Je ne ressens que peu de chakra provenant d'elle, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup après tout. Tout ira bien, les mécanisme que nous avions installés marché tous. On avait eu le temps de les essayer. Mais je fus soudain sortit de mes pensées, Kakashi venait d'entrer ! Il scanna la classe des yeux la classe mais ne fit pas attention à la fenêtre ouverte, pour me grand soulagement. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'attendait à aucune attaque de mon coté... pour l'instant.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Je suis pourtant à la bonne classe... »

Il commence à se douter de quelque chose ! Il faut se dépêcher ! Je faisais signe à Sakura et Sasuke que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sasuke coupa un fil à sa droite qui relâcha des dizaines de couteaux. Kakshi les évita sans problème et commença à se mettre en position de combat... Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Sakura avait lancé un couteau qui activa un second mécanisme. Des dizaines de lames de toutes sortes foncèrent sur le tableau, Kakashi les ayant toutes évités. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué le couteau qui se diriger vers un fil au dessus du tableau. Lorsque le fil fut coupé, des couteaux furent lancés de partout dans la salle. Mais ce n'était en réalité qu'une illusion, car seulement un quart des couteaux étaient lancés par le mécanisme. Les autres se sont nous qui les lançâmes, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être encerclé par des ennemis. J'avais cette idée dans le tête depuis un moment, je l'avais même déjà essayée ! Mais les personnes sur qui je l'avais utilisée étaient des civils, et non des mages. Il y a donc de nombreuses chances pour qu'il s'aperçoive de la supercherie. Mais pour l'instant, penser négativement ne m'apportera rien. En plus, on doit passer à la seconde phase du plan ! Sakura sortit de sa cachette et attaqua Kakashi avec un couteau, mais Kakashi la bloqua sans difficulté. Il sembla surprit et lui dit :

« Haruno Sakura ? Que fais-tu ?... Je vois, tu souhaites me combattre... alors vas-y ! »

Il envoya Sakura valdinguer au fond de la classe mais Sasuke la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le mur. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle aille bien, il me fit signe pour me dire que c'était mon tour. Alors que Kakashi s'approchait d'eux, j'entrais par la fenêtre et passait rapidement derrière lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, je m'assis sur le bureau et lui dit en souriant méchamment :

« Kakashi-seinsei, vous n'auriez pas perdu... ça ? »

Il s'était retourné surpris vers moi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je les aide. Mais son regard se porta rapidement vers le livre dans ma main droite. L'affolement et la peur prirent place dans son seul œil visible, ce livre était son plus précieux trésor après tout. Sakura et Sasuke profitèrent de sa surprise pour venir à mes cotés. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'épouvantail, je me décidais à lui explique la raison de tout cela... et de le torturer encore un peu.

« Vous voyez Kakashi-seinsei, vous avez quand même trois heures de retards. Et vous devez comprendre que si nous vous laissons faire, vous serez en retards pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Donc on a décidé de vous faire une petite blague. Mais ce genre de fin n'est pas superbe pour une blague... Je sais ! Sasuke, tu te souviens de la technique que tu m'as montré la dernière fois ? Tu sais bien, celle avec les boules de feu ? »

Je voyais Kakashi se raidir d'effroi. Perdre son précieux ouvrages est une chose horrible. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé les personnes qui sont toujours en retards. Et toutes ces personnes, je leur ai toujours fait comprendre que je n'aimais pas ça. Sasuke commença à faire les signes magiques sous l'œil médusé de Kakashi. Je les regardai tour à tour, réfléchissant aussi rapidement que je pouvais. Je souhaitai lui faire comprendre que ça e nous plairait pas longtemps. Mais si on faisait ça...

« Sasuke, c'est bon. Si on fait ça, il deviendra pire qu'un épouvantail ! Et oui, c'est possible... » Lui dis-je en soupirant. C'était vrai, Kakashi-seinsei sans son livre c'est... un zombie ! J'en ai fait l'expérience il y a quelque semaines, j'avais essayé d'avoir une conversation avec lui dans ces moments-là. Et c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Il ne parle plus, ne sourit plus et... et... et il a constamment une aura lugubre autour de lui ! Bref, ses livres faut pas y toucher ! Je lui rendis le précieux ouvrage avec un regard compréhensif. Mais alors qu'il allait le prendre, je lui dit avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos :

« Mais vous promettrez de ne plus être autant en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha rapidement la tête avant de prendre son très cher livre et de le mettre en lieue sûr. Après avoir fait cela, il nous regarda tour à tour avant de nous dire :

« Ma première impression sur vous : Ils sont dangereux. Maintenant suivez-moi, on se retrouve sur le toit. »

Et avec ces paroles, il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Sakura et Sasuke se rendirent sur le toit par les escaliers. Alors que moi, j'y accédait en grimpant sur la façade de l'académie. Nous y retrouvâmes Kakashi qui nous dit :

« Présentez-vous. »

« Hein ? » Fut ma réponse à moi et à Sakura, Sasuke lui ne fit que fronçait les sourcils.

« Dîtes ce que vous aimez ou non, vos loisirs, vos ambitions. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. » Nous dit-il avec un regard déjà fatigué. Mais avec la blague qu'on lui a fait, c'est normal...

«Et si vous commenciez. » Proposa ma très chère Sakura, mais c'est que je devenais sarcastique ! Ça devait être un trait de famille chez moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que je pense finit par me ramener au mystère de ma famille ? Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose ! Je ferai mieux d'écouter Kakashi-seinsei. Il sembla réfléchir avant de nous dire :

« Je suis Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime ou non ne vous concerne pas. Je n'ai pas de réels loisirs. Et quand à mon ambition... je veux comprendre quelque chose. »

Que pourrait-il bien chercher à comprendre ? Et pourquoi mon intuition me dit que ça a un lien avec moi ?! Je commence à me dire que la moitié des personnes que je connais sont liées à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.C'est réellement énervant. Je retournai mon attention vers Kakashi qui avait demandé à Sakura de se présenter :

« Je suis Sakura Haruno. J'aime... heu... eh bien... (elle jeta un regard vers Sasuke). Je déteste Naruto ! Mon rêve est... ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

Sakura n'a pas d'ambitions. J'ai peur, comment peux finir un mage qui n'a pas de but ? Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'était maintenant au tour de Sasuke.

« Je suis Uchiha Sasuke. J'aime mon frère. Je n'aime pas mon cousin. Mes loisirs sont de m'entraîner avec Naruto et mon frère. Mon but est de rendre sa gloire à mon clan et de tuer quelqu'un. »

Intérieurement je soupirai, je sais depuis notre rencontre que Sasuke souhaite plus que tout tuer son cousin. Il a tué toute sa famille, donc c'est normal. Je ferais sûrement pareil si je savais qui a tué Hikari et Yami. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je souhaiterais le voir mort, mais j'aimerais au moins le voir en prison. Je déteste voir des personnes souffrir, qu'importe qui elles sont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense comme ça, mais ça ne peut en être autrement. Et c'est tout.

« A ton tour. » me dit Kakashi-seinsei

Je réfléchissait un instant à ce que j'allais dire, avant de prendre la parole :

« Je suis Hatake Naruto. J'aime pouvoir être avec les personnes qui me sont chères et les aider autant que je peux. Je déteste voir des personnes souffrir ou encore voir quelqu'un juger un autre sans le connaî loisirs sont l'entraînement. Et mon rêve... ? J'en ai deux, le premier est de ramener des jours de paix sur ce pays. Et pour le second... je veux savoir quelque chose... »

Je sentis le regard pesant de Sasuke sur moi, je lui avais parlé des soupçons que j'avais sur mon passé. Mais personne ne sait que j'ai put voir une de mes mémoires. J'ai prévu de leur dire, vraiment ! Mais c'est compliqué... et avec le rêve que j'ai fait... ça devient encore plus compliqué. Je sais que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, mais pourtant... cette voix... n'était pas celle d'un étranger. Mais où ? Où est-ce que j'ai entendu cette voix ? Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre mon passé. Je sorti de mes pensées, Kakashi-seinsei s'étant remis à parler.

« Je vous vois demain à huit heure sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. Et un conseil : ne mangez pas. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase,Kakashi-seinsei avait disparu dans un tourbillon de feuille. J'avais tourner la tête vers Sasuke et Sakura qui semblaient assez troublés par ses paroles. Sakura fut la première , enfin la deuxième, à sortir de ses pensées. Elle demanda immédiatement à Sasuke :

« Sasuke-kun, tu veux aller te promener avec moi ? »

Son regards croisa celui de Sasuke, la faisant rougir, et enfin il dit :

« Non. »

La tête de Sakura fut superbe ! Je pouvais à peine m'empêcher de rire, mais j'y arriva quand même. Lorsque Sasuke se leva et me fit signe de venir, j'y alla immédiatement et me mit à rire quand nous fûmes à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Sasuke me regarda avant d'esquisser un sourire. La tête de Sakura l'avait lui aussi amusé. Mais aucun de nous deux ne veut être la cible de sa colère. Je ne sais pas comment elle est, mais une fille en colère c'est DANGEREUX. Vraiment et simplement. Je l'ai appris à sept ans, grâce à Hikari. Quelques gars de treize ans avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de m'enfermer pendant trois jours, sans eau ni nourritures. Ils ont soufferts après, je les plaindrais presque. Hikari pouvait vraiment être effrayante... et Yami qui regardai en souriant la punition de ces gars ! C'était le bon temps... J'aurais souhaité que ça continu. Mais j'ai de nouveaux amis maintenant, alors ça ira... _Même si personne ne pourra les remplacés._

Sasuke et moi nous rendîmes chez lui pour parler avec Itachi. Nous arrivâmes au quartier Uchiha, un endroit des plus... effrayants ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça... C'est comme si les moments de bonheur passés étaient encore présents aujourd'hui, tout en étant marqué par le massacre qui y a eu lieu.

Sasuke se tourna vers moi. Il savait très bien ce que je ressentais, étant donné que lui en avais parlé la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Il m'avait immédiatement proposé de parler de cette capacité à Itachi et Kakashi-seinsei. Et j'avais accepté. Cette capacité ne semblait pas avoir de liens importants avec mon passé. Kakashi avait semblé intéresser par ma capacité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est si important que ça ? Je ne comprenait pas lorsque je lui ai dit, et je ne comprend toujours pas.

Sasuke me fit signe d'entrer chez lui, la maison la plus proche des terrains et salles d'entraînements. Nous entrâmes dans la salon et y trouvâmes Itachi, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers nous mais je savais qu'il attendait que nous commencions la conversation. Sasuke fut le premier à parler :

« Salut »

Il leva alors la tête vers nous et nous souria.

« Bonjour Sasuke. Et bonjour à toi aussi Naruto. »

Je le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Il me sourit alors, sachant que le sentiment que je ressentais me rendais mal à l'aise. Il nous demanda alors :

« Alors dans quelle équipe vous êtes ? »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke qui croisa mon regard et avant de dire en même temps :

« On est dans la même équipe ! »

Sasuke avait dit cela avait un grand sourire ,chose vraiment rare, ce qui fit rire Itachi. Mais sachant quelle question il allait nous posait, je lui dit rapidement :

« Il y a aussi Sakura Haruno dans notre équipe. Et notre seinsei est Kakashi. »

Il réfléchit un peu avant de dire :

« Une fangirl, un Uchiha, un renardeau et un épouvantail ? Votre équipe va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux méchants! »

Je rigola un peu, ne prenant pas e compte le renardeau. Je tournai mon regard vers l'horloge et me rendit compte que j'allai être en retard !

« Pardon, mais il faut que j'y aille ! On se voit demain Sasuke ! »

Je m'en alla en courant et arriva rapidement à la maison de Kakashi-seinsei. En parlant de Kakashi-seinsei, il était assis sur un fauteuil dans le salon, en train de lire son livre pervers. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dedans ! Sincèrement, qui peut écrire de telles idioties ? C'est sûrement un pervers qui espionne les femmes dans les bains publiques ! Kakashi leva les yeux vers moi alors que j'allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. J'ouvris un placard et vit... rien. J'en ouvris un autre... poussière et encore poussière ! J'ouvris tous les placards un à un et rien ! Pas un seul truc mangeable ! Parce qu'il y avait bien deux ou trois trucs, mais ils avaient évolués dans une forme vivante pas très appétissante. Ça devait faire plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient là. Je soupirai avant de retourner dans le salon et de me plaça devant Kakashi-seinsei. Il leva la tête et croisa mon regard, il attendait quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, en colère à cause de ce que je venais de voir. Kakashi-seinsei étant déjà mage et faisant de nombreuses missions, je m'occupait de faire à manger. Mais on s'était mis d'accord pour qu'il aille faire les courses ! Je lui demanda avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire, tout en gardant un ton calme mais froid :

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fais les courses ? »

Il sembla surpris une seconde, puis son seul œil visible se figea. Il devint pâle et, en une seconde chrono, il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne revienne dans la cuisine et me dise :

« On va manger dehors ? »

Je le regardai quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Nous nous rendîmes dans les rues marchandes de la guilde. Je restai instinctivement proche de Kakashi-seinsei, ne voulant pas voir les regards haineux tournés vers moi. Kakashi-seinsei entra dans une échoppe appelée ''Ichiraku Ramen'', je le suivis et le vit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je m'assis moi aussi, bien que j'hésitais un peu. Des hommes se trouvaient derrière nous. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards haineux dans mon dos. Mais je me tournai rapidement vers Kakashi-seinsei qui discutait avec un vieil homme qui me demanda :

« Et toi mon petit gars, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme ramen ? »

Il me demande ce que je veux ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me demande si naturellement. Même la cuisinière de l'orphelinat ne demandait pas... non elle, elle ne demandait rien. Mais j'aimerais savoir c'est quoi des ramens ? Bien qu'un peu gêner, je lui demandai quand même :

« C'est que... c'est quoi des ramens ? »

La surprise se grava sur son visage, puis il sembla réfléchir avant de me demander :

« Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? »

« Non, on mangeais des céréales, d'où je viens. »

Il me sourit avant de se retourner et de se mettre à faire quelque chose. Je me tournais vers Kakashi-seinsei qui ne fit que me sourire. J'attendis pendant trois minutes, me demandant ce que pouvais être des ramens. Le vieux chef se retourna et déposa devant moi un bol rempli... de pâtes ? Il me sourit en me disant :

« Goûte ça, mon petit gars. Et pour que tu saches, moi c'est Teuchi ! Là-bas, c'est ma fille Ayame. Et toi, petit gars c'est quoi ton noms ? » Il me parlait avec une telle gentillesse que j'en fus un peu déconcerté.

« Je suis Nar- »

Quelqu'un me coupa brusquement.

« Hey, le vieil homme ! Depuis quand tu donnes à manger aux démons ?! » C'était l'un des hommes aux regards haineux.

J'avais peur de la réaction de Teuchi mais à ma grande surprise, il lui répondit :

« Va boire autre part, sales ivrognes ! Et depuis quand on traite des enfants aussi méchamment ?! »

L'homme sembla surpris mais il finit par partir. Je me tournai vers Teuchi qui croisa mon regard surpris. Sa fille m'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant :

« Ne fais pas attention à ce que disent ce genre d'homme. Ce ne sont que des imbéciles qui ne savent rien faire rien d'autre que de juger sans connaître. »

Teuchi me surprit en disant :

« Ça fait des centenaires que des enfants qui n'ont rien demandé portent d'horribles fardeaux ! Et voilà comment ils les remercient ! Si tu n'était pas là, le démon renard serait libre et qui sait se qu'il serait en train de faire ! Tu n'es pas un démon, mais un gamin qui nous protège tous ! Et ce qui disent que c'est ta faute si le yondaime n'est plus roi sont pire que des idiots ! C'est peut être vrai que le kyubi était déjà scellé en toi lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu, mais tu n'avais que trois ans ! »

Je le regardais surprit, il était rare pour moi de rencontrer des personnes qui se soucient tant de moi. Ça me faisait bizarre mais ça me rendait vraiment heureux.

« Mange maintenant Naruto. »

J'écoutai Kakashi-seinsei et mangeai mes ramens. Il faut avouer que c'est bon ! Lorsque je les eu finis, je n'hésita pas à complimenter le chef pour sa cuisine. Il rigola en souriant. Je m'étais vraiment amusé ! Kakashi-seinsei et moi rentrâmes en discutant sur le chemin du retour. Alors que j'allais chercher quelque chose à faire dans sa chambre, il se remit à lire son livre pervers. Je retournai au salon lire un parchemin sur le chakra. A neuf heure, je me décidais à aller me coucher. Mais en sentant le regard de Kakashi-seinsei me suivre, je finis par me retourner et lui demander :

« Quoi ?! »

Il me regarda avant de me demander :

« Tu n'as pas essayé une seule fois de découvrir ce que je vous réserve pour demain, pourquoi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, pourquoi aurai-je tenter de le découvrir ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me servirait. Et je vais le découvrir demain, en même temps que Sakura et Sasuke. »

Il me sourit derrière son masque avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'endormais en repensant au souvenir que j'avais retrouvé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hein ? Qui a parlé ? Qui est là ? Et où suis-je…? Tu n'es pas la même personne que la dernière fois, ta voix est différente. Mais familière ? Pourquoi... est-ce que j'ai peur ?

« Je suis là. Je ne laisserai pas ces gens te faire du mal. »

Me faire du mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi moi ?

« Tu sauras bientôt. Je veillerais à ce qui ne t'arrive rien. Je te protégerai, je te le promet. »

Je ne sais même pas qui tu es . Et me protéger ? Yami et Hikari me l'avait promis aussi, et maintenant ils sont morts ! Est-ce que tu vas mourir pour me protéger toi aussi ?

« Je ne mourrai pas. Après tout si je meurs, tu sera incomplet. »

Incomplet ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

« Bien sûr que tu peux- »

'' Non! ''

Hein ? C'est la voix de la dernière fois...

'' Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance ! ''

Je suis fou ?...

« … »

'' … ''

Je suis fou, oui ou non ?

« Tu ne l'es pas. »

'' Si tu étais fou, la première voix le serai aussi. ''

Là, je n'y comprend rien... Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas censé faire confiance à la première voix ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

« … »

'' … Ce n'est pas que tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance... mais... tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. ''

Donc, je ne suis pas censé te faire confiance, non ?

« Il t'a bien eu. »

'' Tais toi sale môme ! ''

…

« Sale môme ? Tu sais qu'en me traitant ainsi, tu le traite ainsi aussi. »

'' … ''

Je ne comprend plus rien. Déjà, qui sont-ils ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent dans MON rêve ?! Je ne suis pas fou, enfin selon eux...

« Il est temps de se dire au revoir. »

'' Tu ne vas pas nous manquer ! ''

Hein ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Pourquoi... est-ce que j'ai peur de savoir que tu ne vas plus être avec moi ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !

« Tu sais très bien qui je suis Naruto. Et saches que je suis toujours avec toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne laisserai jamais ces personnes te retrouver. Jamais... »

'' … ''

Il est parti... Cette personne, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Non... ce n'est pas la première fois... je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler ! Je veux m'en rappeler ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

'' Tu finiras par t'en rappeler... Bien que je préférerais que tu n'es pas à t'en souvenir. Mais en attendant il faut que tu te réveille. ''

Hein ? At-Attends !

Je me réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de moi. Mais je ne vis personne. Je pris mon réveil et vit qu'il était six heures et demie. Je me leva, me dirigea vers la petite étagère près de la porte et en sortit un petit journal. Je l'ouvrit et me mit à écrire. J'y raconta mon rêve, bien que je doutai... était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Ces voix que j'avais entendu me semblaient si familière... Dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé d'écrire une sorte de journal dans lequel je raconterai toutes les choses que je découvre sur moi. Où toutes les choses étranges qui m'arrive à moi ou à mes amis. Je l'ai appelé ''carnet du passé'', pas original du tout mais j'assume ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a écrit dedans, à part moi et Sasuke. Je lui en ai dit une partie, mais pas tout. Je ne lui ai parlé que du souvenir que m'a rendu Kakashi-seinsei. Je ne lui avait pas parlé du rêve et je ne compte ps lui parler de celui-ci. N'importe qui me croirait fou, je le sais bien. Et puis... c'est vraiment bizarre. J'ai vraiment envie de leur dire, au moins à Kakashi-seinsei ou à Hokage-sama, mais... mon instinct me dit qu'il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas que ça va m'apporter des soucis... juste que ces rêves sont importants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ces rêves vont m'être utiles. Bien que pour l'instant, ils me donnent l'impression d'être fou. Mais ces voix, je suis certain de les avoir entendues avant ! Peut être lorsque j'étais bébé, ça expliquerai pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je levai mon regard vers mon réveil et me rendit compte que j'avais écris pendant une heure. Je me décidai à descendre et ne vit Kakashi-seinsei nul part. J'allais voir dans sa chambre mais ne l'y trouva pas. Je soupirai avant d'aller dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour moi, mais je ne m'inquiéta pas. Il semblait vouloir me donner envie de le chercher, mais je n'allais pas tomber dans son piège. Maintenant que j'y pense, il nous avait dit de ne pas manger... Je posais un regard endormi sur mes céréale, les manger serait désobéir aux ordres. Mais d'un autre côté... j'ai faim. Et tout ça, ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez. Je finissais de petit déjeuner avant de me mettre en route vers le terrain d'entraînement. Lorsque j'y arriva, je salua Sasuke et Sakura qui étaient déjà là :

« Salut Sasuke ! Et bonjour Sakura. »

« Hein ? Ho... bonjour Naruto. »

Le salut de Sakura n'était pas super, mais c'était déjà ça. Sasuke, lui, m'avait salué d'un hochement de tête . Mais pour Sasuke, c'était déjà une preuve d'amitié. Et ça me suffisait. Mais je remarquai soudain quelque chose, Kakashi-seinsei n'était pas là.

« Il n'est toujours pas là ? »

« Il va être en retard » me répondit Sasuke.

Je me tournai vers Sakura qui compris immédiatement le message.

« Si il n'es pas là à l'heure, on lui fait une blague ? »

Je comptais les secondes avant huit heure, il ne va pas nous faire venir pour rien ! Plus que trois secondes... deux... une... Pas de Kakashi en vu. Et zut ! Je me tournai vers Sasuke et Sakura et leur proposa :

« On lui laisse une chance ? En plus il faut qu'on garde de l'énergie pour ce qu'il prévoit de nous faire faire. »

Sasuke me regarda, hésitant sûrement, mais il hocha la tête après mûres réflexions. Sakura fut surprise de le voir accepté, mais elle suivit quand même son exemple. Je leur offrit un sourire en leur avouant :

« De toute façon, il lui est impossible de ne pas être en retards. »

La tête de Sakura fut hilarante ! Sasuke réussit tant bien que mal à cacher sa surprise et à ne pas prendre une tête semblable à celle de Sakura. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour attendre jusqu'à dix heures. Sasuke et moi décidâmes de nous entraîner au lancer de couteaux. J'avais un peu plus de mal que lui, mais réussissais à plusieurs reprises à toucher les cibles que nous nous étions donné. Sasuke réussissait presque tout le temps, mais il avait plus de mal avec les objets en mouvement comme les grosses feuilles. C'était assez étrange car moi je n'avais aucun problème à les avoir. Sasuke fut un peu surpris mais il m'encouragea, à sa manière, à continuer. Nous finîmes par arrêter et nous reposâmes lorsque qu'il fut à peu près neuf heures. Sakura, elle, regardait les nuages plus loin. Il y eu un étrange silence, avant que Sasuke ne parle :

« Tu t'es amélioré depuis ton arrivée à Konoha. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, surpris par ses paroles. Je répliqua tout de même :

« Je ne suis pas très fort. »

Il ne me regarda pas, se contentant de dire :

« Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'évolué. Saches que je ne te laisserai pas me dépasser. »

J'allais le questionner sur ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je me résignai à ne pas le faire. Un autre silence s'opposa après, mais il était étrangement apaisant. Aucun de nous deux n'osait le briser, ce genre de moment allait être rares à partir de maintenant. Les mages combattent tous les jours, pour protéger leurs familles, leurs amis, leur village. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment pour me questionner sur tout ce qui étais arriver jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ça me donne l'impression que c'est une histoire, un conte de fée?, dont je suis le personnage principal. Mais alors qui sont les méchants ? Le nouveau roi est la réponse la plus juste, mais... pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ? Mes souvenirs seraient-il la clé de ce problème ? Pourquoi moi ? Je voudrais tellement... juste... être normal. Je ne serais pas le jinchuriki du Kyubi, peut être même aurai-je des parents ? Mais ça voudrait dire ne peut être pas avoir rencontré Kakashi-seinsei et ne pas être devenu ami avec Sasuke ! J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes depuis mon arrivée... et je n'échangerai cette vie pour rien au monde. C'est décidé, ce soir je parle de mes problèmes à Kakashi-seinsei ! Enfin, d'une partie de mes problèmes. Je préfère ne pas lui parler des voix.

« Naruto, Sasuke ! Il est presque dix heure ! » Nous cria Sakura.

Je levai les yeux vers Sakura, elle avait raison, il serait bientôt dix heure. Plus que cinq minutes. Mais Kakashi-seinsei allait-il venir ou était-ce juste une blague ? Une plaisanterie ? Si oui, il allait souffrir. Je fermai les yeux, avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'en un ''Boom'', un nuage de fumée apparut.

« Yo les jeunes. »

Et de ce nuage sortit Kakashi-seinsei, qui ne reçut que des regards noirs de la part de Sasuke et Sakura. Je levai lentement les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard. Je remarquai un frisson le parcourir, me faisant sourire méchamment. Je lui dit innocemment :

« Vous êtes en retard ~. »

Il me sembla voir des gouttes de sueurs sur son front.

« J 'ai vu une vieille femme qui portait ses courses, je ne pouvais la laisser comme ça. Mais entre temps on a croisé un chat noir, on a donc fait un grand détour pour l'éviter. » Tenta t-il

Je me tournai vers Sasuke et Sakura et leur dit :

« On aura droit à ça tout les jours. »

Après qu'ils aient lentement hochés la tête, je me retournai vers notre cher seinsei pour le laisser continuer.

« Nous sommes ici pour savoir qui de vous trois a les capacités pour être un genin. »

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire : il allait nous faire passer un second test ! Je vis dans le regards de Sasuke qu'il avait lui aussi compris. Sakura semblai troubler, elle avait compris une partie de ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Je retournai vite mon attention vers Kakashi-seinsei, lui faisant comprendre que je ne comptais pas abandonner. Il continua alors en sortant des clochettes de sa poche :

« Vous voyez ces clochettes ? Si vous réussissez à en récupérer une, vous deviendrez genin. Si vous ne réussissez pas... vous retournerez sur les bancs de l'académie. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Sakura. Sasuke se figea un instant avant de se reprendre presque immédiatement. Moi, je m'y attendais, quelque chose clochait depuis le début. Je regardai les clochettes et remarqua quelque chose :

« Il n'y a que deux clochettes. Ça veut dire... que l'un de nous trois... retournera obligatoirement sur les bancs. »

Mes coéquipiers se retournèrent vers moi, surpris. L'idée de devoir se battre non seulement contre Kakashi-seinsei, mais aussi entre nous grandissante. J'étais surpris par ça, je ne m'y attendait pas. Je levai les yeux vers l'épouvantail, lui demandant silencieusement le sens de tout ça. Mais je ne vis dans son regard aucune explication, juste le silence. Il détourna son regard du mien pour nous dire :

« Vous avez jusqu'à midi. »

Il posa un réveil sur un des trois rondin de bois se trouvant au milieu du terrain.

« Nous commençons... maintenant ! »

Immédiatement Sasuke, Sakura et moi nous cachâmes dans les arbres qui entourer le terrain. Je ne comprend pas, Kakashi-seinsei voulait-il vraiment nous faire combattre entre nous ? Ça signifie devoir le battre lui et nos coéquipiers. Nous n'avons que deux heures, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut y arriver, pas seul, pas sans plan. Je recherchai Sasuke et Sakura autour de moi. Par chance, je trouva vite Sasuke et lui demanda si il savait où se trouait Sakura. Mais il ne fit que hausser les épaules J'allais partir à sa recherche quand je vis soudainement du mouvement sur le terrain. Curieux, je m'approchai et vis Sakura. Elle semblait comme inconsciente, endormie. Sasuke qui m'avait rejoint m'expliqua :

« Elle a été prise dans un genjutsu. »

Le genjutsu, ou art des illusion, est un des arts principaux dans le monde. Tout comme le ninjutsu, art des techniques, et le taijutsu, l'art du corps à corps.

Je vis Sakura s'effondrer sur les sol. J'eus envie d'aller à ses côtés mais je savais que si j'y allai, je me ferai prendre aussi. J'attendis quelques instants, ne parlant pas, ne bougeant pas. Et après quelques secondes, Kakashi-seinsei apparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Il regarda un instant Sakura avant de secouer la tête en soupirant :

« Il ne seront jamais capable de me prendre les clochettes. Et encore moins de devenir mages. »

Et après cela, il disparut. Je fronçais les sourcils, étudiant la situation. Kakashi-seinsei avait raison, nous ne pourront jamais être de vrais mages. Si nous continuons comme ça. Aucun de nous n'a les compétences nécessaire pour y arriver. Mais il y a toujours un moyen. Par contre, il me faut un peu plus de temps.

« Sasuke, va chercher Sakura. Moi, je m'occupe de trouver un moyen de nous laisser plus de temps. »

Bien que surprit, il accepta. Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir chercher Sakura. Moi, je me mettais en route. Il est vrai que Kakashi est notre ennemi. Mais notre premier obstacle est le temps. Je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de remonter le temps. Bon, c'est peut être possible en utilisant des sceaux et des techniques tous plus compliquer les uns que les autres. Mais c'est tous sauf de mon niveau. Donc je vais faire plus simple: changer l'heure du réveil. Kakashi-seinsei ne tombera peut être pas dans le piège, mais il faut essayer. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. J'arrivais à l'endroit où se trouvait le réveil et fut surprit de ne pas le voir. Je me concentra et arriva à entendre des bruits de combat plus loin. Sasuke avait dut l'éloigner pour que je n'ai pas à l'affronter. J'avançais le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Je veillais à vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucuns pièges. Et par chance, aucun se trouvait autour du réveil. Je prenait le réveil et regardai l'heure, onze heure. J'avais passé plus de temps que je ne le pensais à réfléchir. Si j'enlevais trop de temps, il s'en rendrait compte tout de suite. Mais il me semble qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain depuis une demie heure, enfin à peu près. Je me mordis la lèvre en enlevant quinze minutes au réveil. Quinze de plus nous permettra de créer un plan, ce qui est très important. Je me dépêchai de retourner avec Sasuke et Sakura. Lorsque je les retrouva, il était tout deux là à m'attendre. Je leur dit immédiatement :

« On a un quart d'heure de plus. Et merci Sasuke d'avoir éloigné Kakashi-seinsei. »

« Un quart d'heure ? C'est pas beaucoup... » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sakura.

« Mais si il avait enlever plus de temps, notre seinsei s'en serait rendu compte. » et Sasuke me défendit en offrant son cota de mot pour la journée.

Sakura sembla soudain d'accord avec lui. Elle n'avait pas changer en un jour... et je pense que c'est impossible. Mais ça ira pour l'instant. Nous nous décidâmes de travailler en équipe, car c'était le seul moyen de réussir ce test, nous devons le faire. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

Quand notre plan fut prêt. Nous nous séparâmes et allâmes dans les différentes cachettes que nous avions trouvé. Ma cachette était utile car d'ici je pouvais surveiller Kakashi-seinsei sans même avoir à bouger. Et donc savoir quand agir. Oui, cette cachette était très utile. Je regarda Kakashi-seinsei qui pour l'instant se trouvait au milieu du terrain, en train de lire son livre pervers. Il détourna son regard de son livre et leva les yeux au ciel... C'était le bon moment ! Je fis signe à Sasuke et Sakura. Sasuke se dirigea vers lui et l'attaqua au corps à corps. Il tenta d'attraper les clochettes mais se retrouva propulser contre un arbre. J'eus envie d'aller l'aider, mais si je faisais ça... tout notre plan tombera à l'eau. Je serrai les dents en le voyant se relever en se tenant les côtes. Heureusement Sakura, pour lui permettre de se reconcentrer, lança des couteaux de lancers sur Kakashi-seinsei qui n'eut aucun mal à les éviter. Mais elle se fit attraper et était maintenant en mauvaise posture ! J'envoyai un clone les aider. Sasuke, qui s'était relevé, fit des signes magiques avant de dire :

« Katon- Boules de feu suprêmes ! »

Des énormes boules de feu foncèrent sur Kakashi-seinsei qui dut lâcher Sakura pour les esquiver. Immédiatement, Sakura et mon clone lancèrent des couteaux, mais ils n'en eurent bientôt plus. Ils laissèrent alors Sasuke prendre le relais, mais il fut presque aussitôt envoyer contre un arbre. Il détourna son attention vers le réveil et dit :

« Plus qu'une minute. »

C'était à mon tour ! Je me déplaçais le plus vite possible derrière lui alors que Sakura et mon clone étaient en train de le distraire. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il m'avait vu mais il était concentrer sur le combat avec mon clone, ce qui me sauva. J'avais créer ce clone pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que j'étais en train... d'attraper les clochettes. J'allais les avoir quand il se retourna brusquement. Il m'avait vu ! Je lui envoyai mon pied en pleine figure mais il le bloqua avec son bras. Je le tapai à l'estomac alors qu'il regardait Sasuke sortir des couteaux, très rapidement je continuais en lui mettant un coup de pied sur la jambe. Maintenant forcé de se baissai, il ne put m'empêcher de passer derrière lui pour lui voler les clochettes. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de les prendre, que je sentis son genoux frapper mon ventre avant de voler à plusieurs mètres pour finalement frapper violemment un arbre. Je cracha du sang en retombant sur le sol, tentant vainement de reprendre ma respiration. Sasuke et Sakura se positionnèrent devant moi, couteaux à la main. Je prenais appuie sur le tronc pour me relevai et laissant un sourire se glissai sur mon visage, je regardai les objets dans ma main. Les tenant par le fil auquel elles étaient accrochées, je fit en sorte qu'elles furent visibles. Kakashi-seinsei regarda les clochettes surpris, alors que je dis :

« On les a ! »

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire, alors que Sakura lui sauta dessus pour montrer sa joie. Je rigolai un peu à son geste, pouvant me tenir debout avec un peu de difficulté. Je guérissais vite. Mais Kakashi-seinsei s'approcha de nous pour nous dire :

« Vous oubliez que seuls deux d'entre vous peuvent devenir genin. »

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Sakura se tortillait, elle hésitait. Sasuke avait les yeux cachés par sa frange, semblant réfléchir. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup travaillé, ils méritaient de devenir mages. Moi, j'avais surtout choisi la façon d'agir, la façon de combattre. Ce n'était pas qui avait le plus combattu. Et ça m'énervait, vraiment. Ne pas savoir quoi faire pour les aider, suivre le plan ou aider les partenaires et risquer notre vie et la leur ? C'est le choix à faire en mission. Ce sentiment est énervant car si ça rate, ce sera de notre faute. De ma faute. Je dois m'améliorer, le plus possible ! Pas le droit à l'erreur ! Et pourtant, j'avais failli commettre une erreur. Je fermais les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage de regarder ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni même Kakashi-seinsei. Je rouvris les yeux et regarda les clochettes dans ma main. Je ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, mais les rouvrit immédiatement. Je m'avança vers Sasuke et Sakura, qui me regardaient sans comprendre. Sans rien dire, je déposai les clochettes dans leurs mains. Sakura se figea simplement au son de la clochettes tombant dans sa paume. Lorsque je déposa la clochettes dans la main de Sasuke, il m'attrapa par le poignet et me regarda dans les yeux. Il tenta de comprendre ce que je faisais, de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas déjà compris. Mais il ne put voir qu'un peu de tristesse. Bien qu'il tenait encore mon poignet, je me retournai vers Kakashi-seinsei et lui dit en souriant doucement :

« Ils méritent de devenir mages. Après tout, même si on est pas encore très fort, on peut toujours s'améliorer en s'entrainant. »

Kakashi-seinsei fut surpris par mon geste mais ne dit rien. Il soupira finalement et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il fut devancer par Sasuke :

« Si le renardeau 'est pas mage, ça ne serait pas une perte d'intelligence. Mais il est rusé et il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Et ça, ça serait une grande perte. »

Je n'arriva pas à répondre, j'étais surpris, figé sur place. Les paroles de Sasuke me rendaient heureux. Vraiment heureux. Sasuke tendit sa main vers Kakashi-seinsei et lui rendit sa clochette. Sakura s'avança et fit de même. Je la regarda avec surprise et elle me répondit tout simplement :

« Si Sasuke-kun pense que tu es utile, c'est que tu dois l'être. »

Je souriais alors en leur murmurant un ''Merci''. Je tournai alors mon attention vers Kakashi-seinsei qui nous regardait sévèrement. Ce regard sembla me rendre tout petit, mais je gardais un regard calme et ne détourner pas les yeux. Mais il alors quelque chose de surprenant ! Il sourit et nous dit :

« Bravo, vous êtes tous les trois des mages de la guilde caché de konoha à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Nous avions tous les trois criés en même temps . Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis le début... ? J'allais le questionner, mais Sakura fut plus rapide que moi :

« Mais Kakashi-seinsei... Ça veut dire que depuis le début... on serait obligatoirement passé ? Enfin, tous les trois ? »

C'est étrange... mais non... ce n'est pas ça... j'en suis sûr. Le but de ce test était de... ! Je répondis à Sakura :

« Non Sakura, ce test n'avait pas pour but de nous faire récupérer les clochettes... Mais nous ne serions pas obligatoirement devenu genin. »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke et il semblait avoir compris. Je tournai la tête vers Sakura, elle semblait confuse mais j'allai tout lui expliqué :

« Le but de ce test était de nous faire travailler en équipe. »

Kakashi-seinsei sourit sous son masque et nous dit :

« Tu as raison Naruto. Et je suis surprit par la vitesse à laquelle vous vous en êtes aperçu. »

« Nous venons de nous en rendre compte. » Lui fis-je savoir.

Il sembla une nouvelle fois surpris et nous demanda :

« Et vous avez quand même travaillé en équipe ? »

Je regardai Sasuke et Sakura à tour de rôle avant de lui répondre :

« Si nous n'avions pas travaillé en équipe, nous n'aurions pas put récupérer les clochettes. Après tout, vous êtes un jounin et nous ne sommes que des genin. Nous n'avons pas encore le niveau pour vous battre. »

Sasuke et Sakura hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Kakashi-seinsei nous dit :

« Nous commencerons les missions demains, alors soyez à l'heure. »

Je regardai Sasuke rentrait chez lui pour manger, suivit de très près par Sakura qui tentait de le convaincre de manger avec elle. Mais il refusa tout simplement. Les bonnes habitudes ne changent jamais, après tout. Moi, je rentrais avec Kakahsi-seinsei pour manger, il avait fait les courses. Nous avons eu droit à un repas silencieux et tranquille. Je pensa soudain à quelque chose.

« Il faudra penser à remettre le réveil à l'heure ! »

« Je sais. Vous l'avez changé pendant le test, non ? » me répondit Kakashi-seinsei

« Hein ?! Tu savais ?! » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surpris.

« Oui. Mais j'ai laissé faire, c'était bien pensé. Et puis je voulais savoir à quoi aller vous servir ses quinze minutes. »

Il se leva sous mes yeux ébahis et débarrassa la table comme nous avions terminé. C'est le bon moment pour lui parler. Il me faut lui parler... mais que du souvenir. C'est mieux. Si je lui parle des rêves, il s'inquiétera pour rien. En fin, j'espère.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ? Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. » me questionna t-il, ayant remarqué mon trouble.

J'hésitai un peu, pas sûr de comment lui dire. Mais je réussis quand même :

« En fait Kakashi-seinsei... j'ai vu un de mes souvenirs. Mais pas comme celui de votre collier. Il venait de mon collier, je pouvais voir avec mes yeux, je ressentais tout. » J'attendis une réaction .

Il ne dit rien, n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à un mètre de moi et me demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Je répliqua immédiatement, perdant le contrôle j'avais sur mes sentiments.

« Ce n'est pas simple pour moi ! Ce souvenir... il... il était _**vraiment **_différent de celui que tu m'as montré. Il était effrayant. Je... ressentais tous. Ma _**peur, **_l'impression que si je m'arrêtais, on allait me retrouver. Que les personnes qui me poursuivaient... que ces personnes voulaient ma _**mort.**_ Cette impression est... elle est horrible ! Et le fait de savoir qu'à la fin, ils me retrouvent... ressentir ça... J'ai ressenti ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! J'ai entendu les voix de ces personnes. A ce moment-là... tout ce que je voulais... c'était m'enfuir... partir le plus loin possible d'eux. Si ils me retrouvaient... ils me feraient... ils ne me tueraient peut être pas... mais ils... ! »

Je tremblais et je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais tout lâcher. Ce souvenir m'avais terrifier, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'y avais pas fait attention et j'avais cacher le peu que j'avais remarqué. Je devais avoir l'air bien misérable. Comme ça, tremblant et pleurant pour une telle chose. Je pleurais sous les yeux de Kakashi-seinsei, qui me prit dans ses bras. Il m'offrait un appuie, j'en avais besoin, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de cacher aux autres mes problèmes. Il était normal que Kakashi-seinsei n'avait pas vu que je me sentais mal. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et en me relâcha pas. Cette impression, celle d'être protégé. Je l'ai déjà ressenti avant. Mais je ne sais plus où. Il me dit en gardant son emprise serrée :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, donc je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Je ne comprend pas comment tu as put voir un des tes souvenirs. Et de ce que tu me dit, ce souvenir était tout sauf agréable. Les personnes qui te poursuivaient te voulaient du mal ? Alors je te protégerai d'elles. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais chercher la raison de tout ça. Et si ses souvenirs te troublent trop, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, qu'importe ce qui peut arriver. »

Il me lâcha alors et je n'hésita pas une seconde à lui dire merci. Nous allâmes nous entraîner en souriant. Demains, je commencerai les missions. Ce n'est pas grave si ces souvenir me troublent. Je ne suis pas seul.

**Fin pov Naruto**

**Pov Inconnu**

_**Il**_ s'est fait de précieux amis, c'est bien. Ces souvenirs le troublent beaucoup. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais ces personnes sont là pour _**lui**_. Elles le protégeront quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis je suis heureux d'avoir pris contact avec _**lui**_. C'est vraiment devenu étrange à la fin. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'_**il**_ me fasse confiance. Je ne _**lui**_ ferait jamais rien. Car je ne suis plus _**moi**_ sans _**lui**_. Dommage que j'ai dut partir vite. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, _**ils **_se seraient rendus compte de ma connexion avec lui. _**Ils **_ne doivent pas remonter jusqu'à lui. _**Jamais**_. Je ne laisserai pas _**ça**_ arriver. Par contre, je me demande comment _**il**_ va grandir, maintenant que la _**magie**_ fait partie de _**sa vie**_. Surtout qu'_**il**_ va commencer à apparaître. Non, tous comme _**nous**_ deux, _**il**_ a toujours veiller sur _**lui**_. Car sans _**lui**_, _**il**_ serait _**mort**_. Il a sauver cette personne de la _**mort**_, celle-ci de la _**solitude**_ et _**moi**_... Je suis tous simplement _**rien**_ sans _**lui**_.

**Fin pov inconnu**

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!**

**J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil pour voir les avis des lecteurs (un autre aura surement était ajouté entre temps), la question est:**

**"Selon vous, qui est le premier personnage qui parlent à Naruto dans ses rêves?"**


	14. Chapitre 14

NDA: Deux mois et onze jours pour écrire un chapitre... je me sens un peu nul. Mais comme pour moi jeudi c'est les vacances d'été, je vais pouvoir écrire plus! Sinon quelques informations.

première info:  
J'écris une histoire sur le manga Karneval (manga à lire, anime à voir. Il est super). Elle s'appelle 'A blood stained Clown' et est publié sur . Je compte la publié sur fanfic-fr, mais j'attends un peu. (mon pseudo est Amiedu13)

seconde info:  
Je commence à mettre en ligne des images des OC de 'Prince of Sun' sur deviantart. Mon pseudo est Amiedu13.(je sais, j'utilise le même pseudo sur plusieurs sites.)

troisième info:  
Une info sur le chapitre! Normalement la première mission de rang C est celle de la vague. Ben non. J'ai voulu un peu d'originalité donc j'ai décidé d'inventé une mission. (en plus, me fallait les faire entrer dans l'histoire mes OC) Elle devrait duré pendant deux-trois chapitres. Peut être quatre si je décide qu'un événement arrive maintenant et non plus tard.

C'est tout pour maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre quatorze :**

_**Première mission de rang C et un mystérieux saveur.**_

_Pov Naruto_

Je courrai à travers les buissons de la forêt, me cachant derrière un arbre. Je fis un signe à Sasuke qui se cachait dans un buisson. Je regardai un peu plus loin et vis Sakura nous faire signe. Nous attendions tout les trois sans le moindre bruit. Soudain, je vis du coin de l'oeil une branche d'arbre bougeait. C'était le signal ! Un flash noir très rapide passa devant Sakura qui lui sauta dessus. Sasuke et moi nous dépêchâmes d'aller l'aider. Le flash noir allait de nouveau s'enfuir mais je l'attrapa pour l'en empêcher. Le flash, qui était en vérité un chat, me mordit le bras mais je ne le lâcha pas et lui caressa la tête.

« Calmes-toi. Regardes, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » lui dis-je en le caressant.

À mon plus grand plaisir, le chat arrêta de me mordre. Kakashi-seinsei, j'ignore quand il est apparu, regarda simplement le chat se mettre à miauler. Il finit par demander :

« Est-ce bien le chat répondant au nom de Tora ? »

Sasuke s'approcha de moi et regarda pendant quelques instants le ruban rose autour du cou de l'animal avant d'hocher la tête. Kakashi-seinsei souri en nous disant :

« Alors rentrons à la guilde. »

Nous nous mirent en route Sakura restant autour de Sasuke et Kakashi-seinsei regardant silencieusement le chat noir dans mes bras. Il dit alors que nous approchions de la tour des Hokage :

« Les félins t'aiment vraiment beaucoup Naruto. Grâce à ça, nous sommes ceux qui ont le plus rapidement réussi à capturer ce chat. Je me demande combien de temps nous mettrons la prochaine fois. »

« Ah non ! Je ne veux plus avoir à capturer ce fichu chat ! » S'était plainte Sakura, le visage couvert de griffures.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir nos missions. » lui rappela froidement Sasuke. Mais au fond, il rigolait de la voir comme ça.

Notre conversation prit fin lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte d'une salle. Kakashi-seinsei toqua et un ''entrez'' résonna. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle des missions. Elle était grande, des chunin se trouvant éparpillés dans celle-ci. Le Hokage était quant à lui au centre de la salle. Kakashi-seinsei s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« La mission consistant à retrouver le chat portant le nom de Tora est un succés. »

L'Hokage me regarda caresser le chat, avant de demander à ce qu'on aille chercher sa propriétaire. Une femme habillait de beaux vêtements entra, mais le plus remarquable était... les rondeurs de la femme ? Elle s'approcha de moi et le chat dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Bien que pour moi, elle tentait de tuer la pauvre bête. Mais je me retenu de dire mes pensées à voix haute, sachant que critiquer une personne influente dans le pays serait une mauvais idée. Car bien que ça ne se voie pas, cette femme est bel et bien l'épouse du daimyo du feu. Un marchand, non, le marchand le plus influent du pays du feu ! Et cette personne est sa femme. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par les bras de la femme qui m'entourèrent, m'étouffant.

« Je dois te dire une nouvelle fois merci, blondinet ! C'est la cinquième fois que tu sauves mon petit chaton... ?! »

La femme s'était retournée alors que le chat s'était de nouveau enfui. Elle le suivit pour tenter de le rattraper, car au final elle ne réussirait pas. Ce chat était bien trop rapide pour elle. La sandaime soupira en se frottant les trempes. Il leva les yeux vers nous et dit :

« Bien, équipe sept. Votre prochaine mission est de... »

Mais je le coupais brusquement.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Hokage-sama, si nous faisons encore une mission de rang D... je crains qu'il n'y ai un accident. Sakura, Sasuke et moi-même faisons ce genre de missions depuis plus de trois semaines et nous commençons à les trouver... ennuyantes. Nous savons très bien que ce genre de missions est nécessaire. Mais nous souhaiterions, si possible, avoir notre première mission de rang C. »

L'Hokage sourit en pensant à la façon dont je parlais. Sasuke et Kakashi-seinsei ne furent pas surpris, ils m'avaient déjà entendu parlé comme ça, ce qui les faisaient souvent rire. J'ai toujours su parler comme ça, je dois avouer que c'est utile. Je tournai mon attention vers Sasuke qui s'était mis à parler.

« Je suis d'accord avec Naruto sur ce point-là. Nous avons fait plus d'une cinquantaine de mission et les missions ont la possibilité de faire des missions de rang C à partir d'une quarantaine de mission remplient avec succés. »

Le sandaime sembla réfléchir au pour et au contre avant de nous dire :

« Vous avez tous les deux et si votre seinsei n'y voit aucun inconvénient, j'accepte. »

Kakashi-seinsei lui répondit sans hésitation :

« Je n'y vois aucun problème, ce serait même une grande opportunité pour eux. »

L'Hokage chercha quelque chose dans les piles de papier éparpillées partout sur son bureau et en sortit un dossier. Il le tendit à Kakashi-seinsei et nous expliqua :

« Votre mission est d'escorter une jeune fille et son frère au village de Nami. Ils y retrouveront leur grand-mère. Vous les protégerez jusqu'à la fin du festival qui y a lieu tous les ans. »

Kakashi-seinsei hocha la tête mais ne posa aucune question, ne voyant sûrement rien de spécial dans cette mission. Le sandaime demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir les clients. Une minutes ou deux s'écoulèrent avant que deux personnes n'entrent dans la salle.

« Voici vos clients. » nous dit le Hokage.

« Je suis Ao Natsume et c'est ma sœur Lila Natsume. »

Ao était un garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux d'un gris métalliques. Une cicatrise en forme de croix se trouvait sur sa joue droite. Il était assez grand et devait avoir quinze ans. Il portait un pull violet et un pantalon marron, ainsi que des bottes marrons qui n'atteignaient pas ses genoux.

Lila était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge et aux yeux d'un gris métalliques. Un tatouage en forme d'étoile se trouait sous son œil droit. Elle devait être âgée de douze ou treize ans, étant donné qu'elle était plus grande que moi. Elle dépassait aussi Sasuke d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre, je fit attention à cela car Sakura était aussi plus grande que moi. Lila portait une robe blanche qui descendait un peu en dessous de ses genoux. Un ruban blanc était accroché autour de son cou.

Ao regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, s'attardant sur moi plus longtemps que sur les autres, avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage. Il le questionna alors :

« Nous serons là-bas à temps pour le festival ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vos mages, mais... Je pensais que les genins étaient censés avoir dix ans. Et cet enfant blond ne me semble pas avoir plus de huit ans, voir sept. »

Qu'est qu'il vient de dire ?

Je commençai à trembler de colère tout en gardant la tête baissée pour cacher mes rougeurs. Quels honte ! Sakura ne prenait même pas la peine de retenir son rire et Sasuke avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Kakashi-seinsei me regardait avec calmement, mais je devinais clairement qu'il riait à l'intérieur. Il me faisait souvent remarquer sur le fait que je sois si petit. Mais...je ne suis pas si petit que ça !

Le sandaime se décida finalement à parler :

« Je suis désolé, mais Naruto aura bientôt dix ans. Et de plus, il a réussi l'examen genin. »

Ao hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à moi :

« Désolé de t'avoir dit ça, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer. »

L'Hokage souri et le rassura :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Kakashi se tourna vers Ao et lui dit :

« Nous nous retrouverons dans deux heures à l'entrée de la guilde. »

Ao et Lila sortirent tous les deux. Kakashi-seinsei nous regarda et nous dit :

« Allez-vous préparé. La mission durera un moment, prenez donc le nécessaire. Mais pas plus. »

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre de la pièce. Kakashi-seinsei et moi-même rentrâmes pour préparer nos affaires. Je partis vers les portes du village dès que j'eus fini. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver et ne fus pas surpris de voir que Sasuke et Sakura n'étaient pas là. Par contre Ao et Lila étaient déjà en train d'attendre sans rien dire, je les saluai.

« Bonjour Ao-san, Lila-san. »

Ao se tourna vers moi et me salua d'un hochement de tête. Lila, quant à elle, me sourit timidement en se cachant derrière son frère. Je m'assis contre un mur en leur disant :

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, les autres n'arriveront pas avant une dizaine de minutes. »

Ao regarda sa sœur allée s'asseoir sur un banc devant moi avant qu'il ne fasse pareil. Mais il continua à me regarder, ce qui me gênait beaucoup. Je lui demandai au cas où :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Il secoua la tête avant de m'expliquer :

« Non... c'est juste que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. J'aimerais savoir...je ne connais même pas ton nom.»

« Je suis Naruto Hatake ! »

Je vis le doute dans son regard, pendant un instant je crus y voir une certaine lueur que je ne compris pas. Il me demanda :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as un lien avec- »

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke et Sakura arrivaient. Il me regarda quelques secondes, avant de se lever. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lila le regarda avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien. Je les regardai anxieux mais décidai de ne pas y faire attention. Je me tournai vers Sasuke et Sakura pour les saluer :

« Bonjour Sasuke, Sakura ! Kakashi-seinsei n'est toujours pas là, donc on va devoir attendre un peu ! »

A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que j'entendis un petit ''Boom !'' derrière moi. Je me retourna rapidement et vis Kakashi-seinsei à côté de moi. Il regarda autour de lui et dit en souriant derrière son masque :

« Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons y aller. »

Nous nous mîmes en route et marchâmes jusqu'au soir, sans avoir aucun problème. Sasuke et moi avions installé le campement pendant que Kakashi-seinsei et Sakura ramassaient du bois pour le feu. Tandis que Ao et Lila veillaient à le garder allumé. Lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller se coucher, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour les rondes. Sakura devrait commencer jusqu'à vingt-trois heure, Sasuke prendra le relais jusqu'à deux heures. Ce sera ensuite mon tour jusqu'à sept heure et pour finir, Kakashi-seinsei surveillera le camp jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte. J'allai donc me coucher pour l'instant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne me chercher. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Ao, que voulait-il me demander ? Est-ce possible qu'il sache quelque chose à propos de mon passé ? Je m'endormis en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait se passer pendant cette mission.

_Dream World_

Où suis-je ? Il fait chaud... Qui est-là ?

'' Tu m'as déjà oublié ? ''

Cette voix... tu es la personne qui était dans mes autres rêves...

'' Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des rêves ? Tu es vraiment une personne étrange... ''

Je vois... ce ne sont pas des rêves... je m'en doutais... Mais dis-moi... Qui es-tu ? Et comment ce fait-il que je puisse te parler quand je dors ?

'' Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions. Ce n'est pas encore temps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... Je suis ton allié depuis longtemps et je le serais toujours. ''

Je veux te faire confiance et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré.

'' Je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois alors que tu n'avais que quatre ans. ''

Quand j'avais quatre ans... mais je...

'' Je connais ton problème. Et je sais que tu as pu voir un de tes souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois t'inquiéter pour l'instant. ''

Que veux-tu dire ?

'' Quelque chose cible les personnes qu tu protèges. ''

Les personnes que je protège... Ao et Lila ? Quelqu'un leur veut du mal ?

'' Oui, contrairement à ce qu'ils vous ont dit. ''

Mais pourquoi ? Qui voudrait s'en prendre à un frère et une sœur qui rentrent dans leur village natal pour un festival annuel ?

'' Je ne sais pas. Par contre, ce garçon, Ao, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il cache quelque chose. ''

Est-ce que c'est sur la mission qu'il nous cache quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que c'est sur moi ?

'' … ''

Il allait me demander si j'avais un lien avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

''Je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais il finira sûrement par répondre à tes questions. Sois juste prudent jusque là.''

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne serai pas prudent.

'' Tout de même, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'est pas loin... Il a intérêt de veiller à ce qui ne t'arrive rien. ''

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

'' Tu sauras quand le moment sera venu. Dans tous les cas ton ami ne vas pas tarder à venir te chercher. Donc réveilles-toi ! ''

_Dream World_

J'ouvrai brutalement les yeux, surprenant au passage Sasuke. Il était venu me réveiller pour que je prenne mon tour de garde, tout comme l'avait dit la voix. Il grogna en se frottant la tête -Quand s'était-il cogné ?- et me dit :

« Les renardeaux ont le sommeil léger, hein ? Allez c'est ton tour de monter la garde. »

Je me levai en lui faisant un petit signe de tête en guise de pardon. Je m'éloignai un peu du camp et décidai de grimper à un arbre pour mieux voir. Je n'eus aucun mal à grimper et fus heureux d'avoir eu cette idée : J'avais une vue d'ensemble du campement et ses environs. M'asseyant sur la branche, je surveillai les alentours sans rien dire. Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment, mais je restai tout de même vigilant. Si les paroles de la personne de mon rêve, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, sont vrais... alors je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Je soupirai en secouant la tête, quel sens pouvait bien avoir tout cela ? Je serrai le parchemin d'alerte dans mes mains, si quelque chose m'arrivait, je n'aurais qu'à envoyer un peu de chakra dedans pour alerter Kakashi-seinsei. Il n'y a absolument aucune crainte à avoir...

Je tournai rapidement la tête, j'étais que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi ! Mais il n'y avait pourtant personne. Je me levai et attraper un couteau dans ma poche. Un sifflement résonna dans l'air alors que je sentis une vive douleur au bras qui me tomber. Je serrai les dents en me relevant, ne me rendant pas compte que je n'avais plus le parchemin d'alerte. J'entendis le bruit des feuilles et n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que l'on m'assena un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je vis avec horreur un couteaux s'approcher dangereusement de moi, mais je réussis à m'éloigner juste à temps. J'atterris violemment sur le sol et me rendis enfin compte que je n'avais plus le parchemin d'alerte. Je balayai le sol du regard pour le retrouver, mais je du me concentrer sur mon adversaire. Il fonça sur moi avec son couteaux que je réussis à bloquer malgré la force du coup .Il sembla comprendre qu'il ne m'aurait pas comme ça et jeta son coteaux sur le côté. Il prit l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture et je su à ce moment-là qu'il y avait peu de chance que je m'en sorte indemne. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouvait devant moi. Une douleur aux jambes me fit tomber à genoux. J'allais crier à l'aide, mais mon agresseur agresseur me plaqua contre un arbre. Ses mains sur mon cou m'étouffèrent. Je tentais vainement de le repousser mais il ne fit que resserrer son emprise autour de mon cou. Il se pencha sur moi et me murmura :

« Tu ne pourras pas protéger cette fille longtemps, alors abandonne. »

Je compris qu'il parlait de Lila. Je sentis ses mains se resserraient autour de mon cou et ma poitrine commença à me faire mal. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me libérer de son emprise meurtrière mais n'y parvins pas. Je sentis que j'allais m'évanouir et pria mentalement pour que quelqu'un vienne à mon secoure. Je ne compris pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite. Mon agresseur vola sur le côté, me permettant enfin de respirer. Je vis une personne devant moi, un petit poignard dans sa main. Sa capuche m'empêchait de voir son visage mais je pus apercevoir quelques mèches brunes. Il courut vers mon agresseur et leur lames s'entrechoquèrent pour en un violent fracas. Je vis mon agresseur lâchait son épée et se tenir le bras, il avait sans aucun doute était blessé. Il grogna et s'adressa à moi :

« Je reviendrai et à ce moment-là cette fille ne pourra s'en sortir vivant ! »

Il disparut dans les arbres. Je me levai en m'aidant de l'arbre mais mes jambes ne me soutenaient déjà plus. Je me sentis tomber en avant, heureusement pour moi mon saveur fut rapide et me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. Il m'allongea et porta son regard sur mes jambes, elle devaient être salement amochées. Il porta une de ses mains mains sur celles-ci et le contact me fit étouffé un cri de douleur. Il retira rapidement sa main et je crus entendre un faible '' désolé ''. Je tentai de relever la tête mais ne peut qu'apercevoir un sourire triste. Il posa sa main dur mon tors comme pour me dire de rester allonger. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« C'est comme à notre première rencontre, hein ? »

Je le regardai surpris, que voulait-il dire ? Notre première rencontre... ça veut dire que je l'ai déjà rencontré ? Pourtant, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je voulu le questionner mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche et je me mis à tousser violemment. Il me réprimanda aussitôt :

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de parler. Vu les marques sur ton cou si je n'étais pas arrivai maintenant, tu aurais fini par perdre connaissance et serais mort étouffé. »

J'aurai souhaité le questionner mais je compris vite que je ne pourrais pas. Je le regardai simplement se lever et marcher autour de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose avant de revenir à côté de moi. Je remarqua alors l'objet dans sa main... c'était le parchemin d'alerte !

« Tu penses pouvoir envoyer un signal d'alerte ? »

Je pris le parchemin et me concentra, essayant d'envoyer du chakra à l'intérieur. Mais je n'y arriva pas et le regarda. Bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Il soupira en regardant le parchemin. Il me le prit et je vis le parchemin être entouré d'une aura verte foncée. Il le reposa ensuite dans ma main et se leva. Je le regardai, alors qu'il me dit :

« Tes coéquipier ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que je parte, ton seinsei n'est pas idiot. Il va se rendre compte que ce n'est pas ton chakra. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai toujours. »

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir en courant, disparaissant dans la nuit. Je restai là, seul. Mes pensées étaient troublées, je ne savais pas ce que signifiait tout cela. J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un appelé mon nom plus loin. Je tentais d'appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à parler. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où venaient les voix, priant pour que quelqu'un arrive. Je vis les buissons bougés et Sasuke en sortit. Son regard se porta sur moi et je le vis écarquillai les yeux. Il courut à mes côtés et vérifia toutes mes blessures, avant de s'écrier :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Dépêchez-vous, il est blessé ! »

Kakashi-seinsei arriva rapidement, il vint à côté de moi et me dit :

« Tu devrais te reposer Naruto. Tu nous expliqueras ce qui est arrivé quand tu te réveilleras. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que j'entendis fut le chant des oiseaux. Je m'assis et poussai les couvertures qui me recouvraient. Attendez, des couvertures ? Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte que me trouvai dans une chambre. Je regardai mes jambes à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver des blessure, mais il n'y avait que deux petites cicatrices. Bien que je guérissais rapidement, quelqu'un avait dû me soigner. Je me levais mais ne ressenti aucune douleur. Je remarquai que j'étais torse nu et me mis à chercher des yeux mes habits, mais je ne les vis pas. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me retournai par réflexe, mes sens en alerte. Je croisai le regard d'une vielle femme. Le cri qu'elle poussa me fit tomber à terre. J'entendis des bruits de pas rapide et Kakashi-seinsei apparut à la porte d'entrée. La vieille femme s'était approchée de moi et me réprimandait :

« Que fais-tu debout ? Tes blessures pourrait s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois! »

Je voulus lui dire que mes blessures étaient déjà cicatrisées mais je n'arriva pas à la couper. Kakashi-seinsei s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Il m'aida ensuite à me relever et me dit :

« C'est surprenant que tu sois déjà réveillé. Si tu veux savoir, tu as dormi pendant une journée entière. Mais je voudrais d'abord savoir, est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ? »

Je lui souriais et lui répondit :

« Elles sont déjà cicatrisées. Mais... où sommes-nous ? »

Il me tendit mes habits, avant de me répondre.

« Enfiles-ça et rejoins-nous en bas. Nous t'expliquerons où nous nous trouvons et tu nous dira ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Lui et la vieille dame partirent ensuite. J'enfilai mes vêtements et descendis en bas, entrant dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Lorsque j'y entra, je pus voir Sasuke, Sakura, Ame et Lila. Il y avait aussi Kakashi-seinsei qui parlait avec la vieille dame. Sasuke fut le premier a remarqué ma présence. Il se leva et se plaça juste devant moi. Sans rien, bien qu'il semblait hésiter, il effleura mon cou. Un douleur soudaine me fit fermer les yeux. Il retira sa main et me regarda avec une inquiétude cachée par son masque d'indifférence. Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'avais eu mal. Mais je me souvins que mon agresseur m'avait étranglé. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir à quoi ressembler mon cou. J'allais m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Sasuke alors que Kakashi-seinsei m'expliquait la situation :

« Après que tu te sois évanoui, nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en route vers Nami no Kuni. Quand nous sommes arrivés, la grand-mère de Ao et Ame t'a soigné. »

La vieille dame s'était levée et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Hiru. Désolé de t'avoir crier dessus. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un dont les blessures guérissent si vite. »

Je lui répondit rapidement, assez gêné.

« Mais non, je vous suis reconnaissent de m'avoir soigné. Je guéri peut être vite, mais ça aurait été impossible sans vos soins. »

Elle me sourit avec gentillesse mais de la colère envahi son regard lorsqu'elle le posa sur mon cou.

« Mais tout de même, quel genre de personnes feraient du mal à un enfant ?! »

Bien que je ne lui répondis pas, je soupirai à l'intérieur. À l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons, de nombreuses personnes seraient prêtes à faire du mal à des enfants... Le meilleur exemple est le roi et tous ses alliés. Ils recherchent un enfant qui n'a rien pour fait pour le tuer. Et je ne parle pas de tous les mages rebelles qui ont quittés leurs guildes et qui ne sont liés à rien ni personne. Habituellement, ils sont prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Je regarda Kakashi-seinsei qui avait continué à parler :

« Il n'est rien arrivé d'autre pendant que tu dormais. Maintenant, expliques-nous ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Je soupirai avant de leur expliquer :

« Après que je sois allé prendre mon tour de garde, il ne s'est rien passé au début. Mais quelqu'un m'a blessé au bras avec un couteau. Il m'a attaqué aux jambes avant de m'étrangler. Il a dit que... que nous ne pourrons pas protéger Lila plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé après. Mon agresseur a été envoyé contre un arbre. La personne qui m'avait aidé l'attaqua et le força à s'enfuir. Mon sauveur a utilisé le parchemin d'alerte et il est partit avant que vous n'arriviez. »

Dès que j'eus fini j'envoyai un regard à Kakashi-seinsei qui lui fit comprendre que je voulais lui parler seul. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Ao et Lila. Il leur demanda avec une certaine once de colère dans la voix :

« Vous devez savoir que dans les missions de rang C, les seuls ennemis que l'on peut rencontrer sont des brigands. Je doute que la personne qui a attaqué Naruto soit un simple brigand. Ce qui ferait passé cette mission a un rang B. Mais là encore, cette personne vous visent directement. Il est donc notre ennemi direct. Cette mission n'est donc plus du tout une mission de rang C mais bien une mission de rang A. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous avez menti sur le niveau de la mission ? Et me dire qui sont les personnes qui vous ciblent ? »

Lila me regardait avec peine, elle devait se sentir coupable. Ao me regarda avant de soupirer.

« C'est vrai, nous vous avons menti. La raison pour laquelle nous avons prétendu que cette mission était de rang C est car nous n'avons pas l'argent nécessaire pour payer une mission de rang plus élevé. »

Sasuke le questionna avec une voix qui me semblait protective :

« Et quand aux gens qui s'en sont pris au renardeau ? »

Je frottai péniblement mon cou, il me faisait un mal terrible. Voyant cela, Hiru se leva et dit :

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour la douleur. Lila, tu viens avec moi ? »

La jeune fille la suivit en silence. Je compris très bien qu'elles voulaient juste fuir la tension dans la pièce. J'attendis qu'elles soient sorties pour retourner mon attention vers Ao. Il regardait sa sœur et sa grand-mère sortir avant de parler :

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a attaqué Naruto, mais je peux au moins expliquer pourquoi il cible Lila. Depuis sa naissance, elle a... une capacité. Elle peut voir les souvenirs et les secrets des personnes dont elle le souhaite. Cette capacité lui a causée énormément d'ennuis. »

Sakura ne dit rien mais semblait un peu perdue. Sasuke, lui, fronçait les sourcils en l'écoutant. Je regardai Ao en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Lila avait donc une telle capacité... Kakashi-seinsei fit alors remarquer :

« Je vois... ta sœur est donc une prêtresse de la vérité. »

Nous fûmes tous surpris. Lila était une prêtresse de la vérité ?! J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces femmes qui, avant l'arrivée du nouveau roi, avaient toujours aidé les rois. Lors des guerres, elles allaient sur les champs de batailles pour protéger les soldats avec des sort de bénédiction. Elles étaient aussi sollicitées lors des procès graves. Par exemple, si quelqu'un avait été accusé d'avoir trahi son pays, une prêtresse de la vérité utilisera son pouvoir pour dire si il est coupable ou non. Chaque pays a en son sein une ou deux prêtresse, dont une qui parcoure le pays pour venir en aide aux personnes dans le besoin et l'autre restera dans la cité principale pour aider le roi dans ses décisions. Mais depuis que le nouveau est à la tête du pays, les prêtresses ne peuvent plus voyager et aider les gens. Elles sont obligées de se cacher par peur d'être forcées à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sous les ordres du nouveau roi. Ce serait une catastrophe.

Je mettais fin à mes pensées pour regarder Ao. Il regardait Kakashi-seinsei sans rien dire. Sentant qu'il avait honte de ne pas nous avoir raconté cela dès le début, je m'approchai de lui pour lui dire :

« C'est normal que vous ayez caché le fait que Lila soit une prêtresse. Si le nouveau roi l'avait découvert, elle aurait été en grand danger. Mais maintenant que nous le savons, il y a toutes les raisons de penser que la personne qui m'ait attaqué soit un allié du roi. La question est : Que devons-nous faire ? »

Sakura, Sasuke et moi-même nous étions tournés vers Kakashi-seinsei, attendant son avis sur la question. Il semblait préoccuper par la situation et en même temps hésitait sur ce que nous devions faire.

« Naruto a raison. Ce genre de mission n'est pas faite pour des genins. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là, nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement partir et vous laissez sans défense. »

Il nous regarda avant de continuer :

« À vous de choisir, devons-nous rester ou rentrer à la guilde ? »

Je vis bien que Sakura et Sasuke hésitaient. Moi aussi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulait les aider, mais ce serait très dangereux. Et pourtant...

« Kakashi-seinsei, je pense que nous devrions rester. Le devoir des mages est de protéger le peuple. Si nous ne restons pas, alors ce serait être le contraire d'un mage. »

Sasuke me suivit dans mon élan et dit :

« Le renardeau a raison sur ce point. Si les membres d'une guilde ne protègent même plus les habitants de leur pays, alors cette guilde n'a aucune raison d'exister. »

Sakura regarda Sasuke quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Si Sasuke-kun penses qu'il faut rester, c'est que partir ne nous apportera rien de bon. »

Ao nous regardait surpris mais il nous sourit en disant :

« Merci ! »

Kakashi-seinsei sourit mais devint vite sérieux.

« Nous allons continuer à vous protéger, mais il va falloir nous entraîner. Nous attendrons demain pour que Naruto soit en forme. »

J'allai protester en disant que j'allai parfaitement bien mais la douleur dans mon cou m'en dissuada. Je tournai la tête vers l'une des fenêtre pour voir le soleil se coucher. J'avais dormi longtemps... Lila entra dans la pièce pour nous dire que le repas était prêt. Je la suivi dans la salle à manger. Je fut assez silencieux pendant le repas, songeant aux paroles de la personne m'ayant sauvé la veille. Il me connaissait. Mais comment?J'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, et pourtant... je doutais. Si je l'avais rencontré, pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'en souvenir?

Après le repas, alors que les autres étaient allés se couchaient, Kakashi-seinsei et moi nous trouvions dans le salon. Un silence assez pesant régnait dans la pièce, mais Kakashi-seinsei y mit fin en me demandant :

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Au ton de sa voix, je compris qu'il pensait que ça avait un lien avec le souvenir de la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas lié. Les seules choses qui pourraient avoir un lien avec cette personne étaient mes rêves que je préférai garder pour moi. Je le regardai silencieusement avant de lui dire :

« La personne qui m'a sauvé... »

Comment lui dire ? Sans même chercher les mots, je lachai :

« Cette personne m'a dit qu'elle me connaissait. »

Kakashi-seinsei me regarda surpris et demanda :

« Elle te... connaissait ? »

Je soupirai avant de lui dire de façon plus compréhensible :

« Cette personne a dit que c'était '' comme notre première rencontre ''. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant... du moins je crois. »

Kakashi-seinsei m'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façons, il t'a protégé, non ? »

Bien qu'il me dise de ne pas m'inquiéter, je sentais que tout cela le préoccuper. Les souvenirs que je retrouvent sans savoir de quand ils datent… les rêves où je parle avec deux personnes… et ce mystérieux sauveur qui dit m'avoir rencontré par le passé. Quel était le sens de tout cela ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir...

_** à suivre...**_


End file.
